Plushies Christmas Calendar
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: 24 short themed oneshots or drabbles for Christmas. May contain ZoLu and SanNam. Also has no pairings. Warnings at the top of each chappie so you don't walk into what you don't want. Rated for later chappies most likely.!COMPLETE! I wont be on for xmas!
1. Tinsel

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**First day.**

**Hello! Well, this is my christmas calendar. Yes, it's the same themes as Shiruji-chan's and Clarobell's, but I assure you, all of us have written different fics. Ok? So make sure to read them all to get the full view! So, yeah, I'm like, nine days late but, I only get oppurtunities to update on weekends, so yeah. But I shall venture to write seven drabbles a week! Yep! **

**These may or may not contain ZoLu or SanNam or both. Or none at all. So, at the beginning of each story, I will tell you. Ok? **

**This is a seperate drabble from the rest, and should be treated as such. I got a spark of inspiration _after _I wrote this one, so, yeah. **

**Light ZoLu**

**So, happy reading!**

_**Tinsel**_

Zoro sighed and slumped back on the deck, leaning backwards to get a look at the gigantic bit of tinsel he had just wrapped around the mast.

"Glad that's over." he muttered before yawning and closing his eyes, ready for a nap. He was kind of glad Luffy was off the ship, other wise the boy would have gotten in the way, tried to steal Sanji's cooking, and annoyed the hell out of Zoro about what to do when he was under mistletoe. Zoro was sick of explaining. As it stood though, Luffy was off with Nami and Robin, getting presents for everyone.

"I. SMELL. FOOD!" a voice cried from the distance. Zoro groaned inwardly.

"Shouldn't have even thought it." he muttered before Luffy rocketed himself onto the ship and landed right on top of him.

"Get the hell off me!" Zoro yelled, his head throbbing from when he had hit it on the railing as Luffy came down. Luffy grinned at him.

"Sorry Zoro! Must have missed my target." and with that, he jumped off his friend and ran for the kitchen. Zoro growled under his breath about little rubber bastards who have bottomless pits for stomachs before rolling over and trying to sleep.

But, alas for the poor swordsman, his mind was now awake… well, that really shouldn't have bothered him, for Zoro could sleep any time, anyplace he wanted. It was something else he supposed. Standing, and brushing off his shirt, Zoro glared at the kitchen door.

"Damn captain…" he muttered. Next thing he knew, Luffy had burst back out of the kitchen, three reels of tinsel wrapped around his hands and legs. Sanji stood steaming in the door, a strand of tinsel tied around his neck loosely like a bizarre tie. Luffy had obviously been messing around like a fool again.

"Keep… him… away." Sanji growled before slamming the door. Zoro blinked before smirking and looking down at Luffy.

"Whatever you did to piss off magic eyebrow… I approve." he commented, before kneeling down and inspecting the knots around Luffy's legs and wrists.

"Na, what did I do?" Luffy asked miserably as Zoro tugged at the tinsel. Zoro shrugged.

"Beats me. First day of December… and you pissed him off already. Well done." and his lips twisted when he found he couldn't simply undo the knot. Pulling out a sword, Zoro gently began cutting at the tinsel.

"Sorry…" Luffy murmured. Zoro shook his head and grinned widely.

"I don't care. Sanji's a bastard. He deserves whatever he gets." Zoro replied. Luffy grinned.

"Ha! Zoro's so cool." and he turned back to the tinsel. Zoro blinked for a minute before finally freeing Luffy's hands and then easily freeing the boy's legs.

"There. Now quit causing trouble, or I'll tie you back up myself."

"Thanks Zoro!" and Luffy hugged his swordsman quickly before running off to ask Nami if she had any baubles he could put on the doors. Zoro sighed. Christmas this year… was certainly going to be interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm... it was tinsel related! -shrugs- oh well. Review! Or my doggie will lick you to death. **


	2. Cold

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Day two. At first, this chapter may seem unrelated to the topic... but keep reading and you'll find out. -grin- Don't forget to check out Clarobell and Shiruji-chan's Calendars! **

**No pairings.**

**Happy reading!**

_**Cold**_

Why did it have to be so damn hot?! Luffy panted as he lay on the top of the figurehead, his shirt off and lying on the deck behind him and his shorts rolled up as far as they could go. He had been tempted to just take them off and run around naked… actually, scratch that. He _had _taken them off and run around naked, but Sanji and Zoro had cornered him, and tied the jean shorts back on the skinny boy.

And now, Luffy was hotter than ever. They were approaching a Summer Island, and during December, a Summer Island could get pretty damn hot. Luffy groaned and rolled over, every inch of his rubber body, sweating. He spotted Zoro, who was also having a little trouble with the heat. The swordsman's shirt was off, and he was lying like a bizarre mat on the deck. All spread out. Luffy groaned again, louder this time. The groan ended in a high pitched whine that made Chopper cover his ears.

"Luffy, it's not that bad." Nami commented from where she was lying on her favourite deck chair, wearing only her bikini. Robin lay beside her on her own chair, a white cowboy hat laid over her face so she could sleep in peace and keep the sun out. Luffy let out another high pitched, keening wail before rolling back over onto his stomach and puffing out a deep breath. Rubber or not, Luffy was feeling the heat.

"Oh Nami-swaaaaaan!" Sanji cooed. Nami sighed. She had been expecting this and was mildly surprised that the chef hadn't come out sooner. Bursting from the kitchen in a flurry of love hearts, Sanji moved towards his beloved ladies. He was obviously hotter than anything as well.

He had abandoned his black jacket in favour of a light pink, white pinstriped shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows, and under his pants, which were still pressed and left down, he wasn't wearing any shoes or socks. Sauntering over to the ladies' spots, he held out a tray with two tropical, and brightly coloured cold drinks and grinned.

"Thankyou Sanji-kun." Nami said sweetly as she took her drink. Sanji burst into a flurry of love hearts, ears glowing red and his hands clasped beneath his chin as he wriggled around.

"Mellorine!" he cried and then bolted back for the kitchen, nearly stumbling in his current noodle dance. Zoro watched him from the corner of his eyes, and scowled.

"Stupid sissy bastard…" he growled before sighing.

"It's too hot!" Usopp cried, almost crawling up the stairs out of the men's quarters and through the trap door. He got to the top and fell over panting. Overalls were all he was wearing, and the sash around his waist had been removed to give him room to breathe.

"Yeah Usopp. It is." Zoro agreed, running a hand through his hair as he sat up.

"Sanjiiii!" Luffy suddenly cried as he rocketed himself across the deck and straight into the kitchen. Zoro blinked and then sighed.

"The captain's hungry again." Usopp commented.

"Luffy, what are you…? You can't! Hey!" Sanji cried and then there were smashing noises, "Get outta there ya crappy bastard!"

"No! It's nice!" Luffy replied.

"You don't belong in there! You're human… _semi-_human! Now get out!" Sanji yelled. He sounded half worried and half pissed. When the crew had finally managed to drag their sorry selves to the door of the kitchen and looked in, they saw Sanji banging on the fridge door.

"Get. Out!" Sanji growled. At his feet were broken glasses, food and other items that belonged in the fridge. Zoro blinked before turning to Nami.

"He didn't…" he muttered. Nami sighed.

"I bet he did." she replied, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers.

"But, how did he fit?" Usopp asked.

"Captain-san is made of rubber, Usopp." Robin replied. Usopp blinked.

"Why would he though?" Chopper asked, looking up at the archaeologist. Zoro sighed and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the handle and wrenching it open. Curled up between the shelves, was a tightly packed ball of rubber Luffy. He grinned out at them all, his cheek squashed against the inside of the fridge.

"Mmmm… Cold." he chirped before grabbing the door, and slamming it shut again.

"Get out of there!" Sanji yelled. Zoro sighed.

"I guess sometimes it pays to be rubber." Usopp commented, rubbing his chin. The rest of the crew just stared at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And I guess sometimes it does. In Australia, Christmas is unbearable heat. So, yeah. That's what I based this on really. lol. Thanks for reading and reviews would be absolutely wonderful!**


	3. Carols

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Third day. Whee, let's have a little angst. Christmas is not complete without it! yay! -dances-**

**No Pairings. **

**Happy reading!**

_**Carols**_

"_On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens, two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree." _Luffy sang. He grinned at the rest of the crew gathered around him, shirts and shoes off as they lay in the heat. They had docked, but due to the heat of the island, almost as bad as Arabasta, they hadn't bothered to get off the ship yet. Nami sighed.

"Sanji, you're next." she muttered, a little irritably. Sanji blinked before nodding.

"Ok Nami-san." and he thought for a minute, _"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, thy name is Zoro." _and the rest of the group, bar Zoro, dissolved into paroxysms of laughter. Zoro glared at Sanji for a minute before standing.

"Asshole." he growled. Sanji was on his feet in seconds, glaring straight back.

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like a Christmas tree." he replied.

"Sit down you two." Nami hissed, fanning herself with an ornate fan. Zoro and Sanji glared at each other for a few more seconds before Nami rose threateningly, and then they quailed and sat down again.

"Nami-swan is so beautiful when she's angry." Sanji muttered to himself. Zoro threw a disgusted glance at him.

"Usopp, your turn."

"_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming… to town." _Usopp sang and grinned.

"Ha, I'm still winning!" Luffy cried, waving his arms in the air.

"Zoro's turn!" Usopp called. Zoro turned slowly and glared at him. Usopp quailed, gulped, but didn't take back his nomination.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way." Zoro droned, not even bothering to sing, "Nami." and he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the mast.

"Na Zoro. Don't be so down." Luffy said. Zoro shrugged.

"I'm not singing. Singing's for _girls._" and Zoro directed this last statement directly at Sanji. The chef bristled, and without a second thought, simply pulled his leg back to his chest, and then drove his heel into Zoro's side, sending the swordsman to the other side of the ship. Sanji then whistled idly as he watched Zoro struggle to pull his head out of the wall.

"Stop fighting! Today is our Carols day!" Luffy cried, jumping to his feet and glaring at his chef and swordsman. The boy was obviously hurt. Sanji blinked up at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Zoro answered first.

"It was Sanji's fault!" he growled. Sanji, who had been about to apologize to Luffy, frowned.

"You didn't have to retaliate, idiot!"

"Fuck you!"

"Go to hell!"

"Take a long walk, off a short pier!"

"Only if you walk first!"

"STOP!" Luffy yelled and the two were so stunned, that they did indeed stop. Luffy shook his head at the two of them and then walked over to the trapdoor, pulled it open, jumped down and slammed it shut after him. Nami sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Idiots…" she muttered and then turned to Zoro, "Go and talk to him!" she barked. Zoro frowned.

"It's not my fault he got all upset about it! It's just stupid carols!"

"And they mean something to Luffy, so don't be a prick and go and talk to him!" Sanji yelled.

"It's partly your fault, so you go as well." Nami hissed at Sanji. The chef seemed to pout for a second before standing.

"Anything for Nami-swaaan!" he cooed. Nami sighed.

"Just go." she replied. Sanji and Zoro made their way down to the men's quarters where the sound of… was it crying? Sanji glanced at Zoro, who frowned but looked mildly guilty and uncomfortable. Pausing at the door, Sanji raised a hand and knocked.

"Luffy?" the chef asked quietly. There was no reply. Zoro growled in the back of his throat, and lifting a hand, banged it against the door. There was a sharp crack, and then the door fell inwards and hit the floor with a bang. Zoro blinked.

"Well done meathead." Sanji commented, crossing his arms. Zoro frowned.

"It wasn't my fault." he replied.

"Oh, sure, right, it was the hinges fault. They were too weak huh?" and Sanji walked in.

"Exactly." Zoro agreed as he followed. Sanji couldn't help but snort and smile.

"Luffy?" he asked, looking around. Zoro tapped him on the shoulder and then pointed to a lump in the corner. It was obviously Luffy, and he was covered by a sheet. Sanji glanced at Zoro, who shrugged, and then the two walked over and sat on either side of the boy.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro said, tugging at the sheet. Luffy held it fast though so Zoro stopped.

"Come on Luffy. You know we didn't mean it." Sanji explained. No response, just the sound of soft snuffling. Sanji looked over at Zoro, "Right Zoro?"

"Yeah. Right. Sorry." Zoro replied.

"See? Now, come out." Sanji asked. The snuffling grew in sound, until it sounded like Luffy's crying had increased and then it became full blown… laughter? Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji, and then grabbed the sheet and pulled it off to reveal a madly laughing Luffy.

"The hell!?" Sanji growled in shock. Zoro blinked and then frowned as he put the pieces together.

"You little bastard…" he swore. Luffy grinned up at him, unashamed.

"Well, you two wouldn't stop fighting through Carols day, so, I just got some payback." Luffy explained. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other before looking back down at Luffy and smiling.

"I suppose the captain's right." Zoro commented.

"Yeah. I guess. Let's leave him to his laughter, shall we?" Sanji replied and stood. Zoro nodded and stood as well.

"It's so damn hot." Zoro muttered.

"I'll make you a nice cold drink Zoro." Sanji replied. Luffy blinked at the two from where he was sitting on the floor as they walked away.

"Thanks Sanji." the swordsman said. Luffy became stricken, and he jumped to his feet.

"What about me?"

"Did you hear something Zoro?"

"Nope."

"Zoroooo! Sanjiiii!" Luffy whined as he trotted after them.

"Nope Sanji, didn't hear a thing." and the two exited the room. Luffy pouted. Well that hadn't gone as planned.

"Sanjiiiiii!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La la la, christmas carols. Tee hee. Hope you enjoyed that one. Reviews are like chocolate fudge... they're warm, snuggly, and make you happy inside. -hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink-**


	4. Decorating

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Fourth day. Another drabble for you all! Don't forget to check out Shiruji-chan and Clarobell's Christmas Calendars!**

**No pairings... I don't think. I guess if you tilt your head and close one eye, you can see very light ZoLu. But, not much I don't think. lol. **

**Yeah, I know it's the tenth already. I'm getting there. -sighs- hard work ya know. -grins-**

**Happy reading!**

_**Decorating**_

Looking up at the ship while mopping his forehead, Usopp contemplated how he was to cover Merry with the decorations Luffy had made him buy earlier that morning. He scratched his chin and took a step to the side.

"So?" Nami asked, leaning down over the edge of the ship. Usopp shrugged.

"Maybe we could wrap some green tinsel around Merry's neck." he suggested. Nami looked over her shoulder and nodded before turning back to him again.

"When we get the tree, we could put it up on the back part there." Chopper said from beside him. Usopp grinned.

"That'd be cool." he agreed.

"Ooooh! What about some little star thingy's hanging from the boom?" Luffy asked, jumping up and grabbing the long piece of wood above his head. The sail fluttered slightly in the hot breeze that was blowing through. Usopp shrugged.

"If you think you can put them up. You're the only one who can get up there." Nami commented. Luffy grinned.

"OK!" he cried, and jumping down, he ran full tilt towards the edge of the ship. He stopped there and reached his arms down, stretching them so he could grab the decorations. When he had managed to latch onto them, he pulled them back… and they went flying over his head and pulled Luffy with them.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried, and then the bags landed safely on the deck. Nami raised an eyebrow and sighed. Usopp shook his head.

"That was close." he muttered. Worst case scenario, the decorations went into the sea. Second worst case scenario, Luffy got a hold of them. Well, it looked like the second scenario had played through. The captain grabbed a heap of the silver and gold stars they had bought. They came in all sizes, tiny little stars on mobiles, and stars as big as Luffy's head.

"We could turn the crow's nest into a chimney." Usopp suggested, ignoring Luffy who was squeaking like a monkey, and tying the stars to the boom. Nami nodded again as Zoro sauntered over, yawning and stretching.

"How're you gonna do that?" the swordsman inquired. Usopp shrugged.

"Paint, some white cotton and a few white sheets." he replied, "Easy."

"Yeah, sounds like it." Zoro muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Ok, let's get started!" Chopper cried happily, jumping onto the ladder and climbing up. Usopp followed him. Nami took the green tinsel and went to Merry's neck, while Usopp borrowed (with Nami's permission) some white sheets and began painting them to look like chimney bricks. He then painted another sheet completely grey. Luffy, who had finished hanging the stars, had come to help but after the boy had tried to paint a very… interesting version of Santa on one of the sheets, Usopp had chased him away.

"Na, I wanna go back in the fridge." Luffy muttered as he moved back out of the trapdoor and into the heat again. Nami had finished Merry's neck, and she was now tying small red bows in her tangerine trees. Luffy pouted. He couldn't help make Merry pretty, he couldn't help with anything. He sighed deeply and ambled over to Zoro before dropping down beside him.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked as he yawned. Luffy smiled lightly.

"Zoro shouldn't be so suspicious." Luffy commented, but it lacked the usual bright and cheeriness.

"Luffy shouldn't be so secretive." Zoro replied, his eyes staying closed as he brought his arms up and crossed them behind his head. Luffy blinked.

"I'm not." the captain defended. Zoro smiled and cracked one eye open.

"So why were you telling me to not be so suspicious then?"

"Cos Zoro always thinks something is wrong." Luffy replied, smiling wryly. Zoro sighed.

"Come on Luffy. It's too hot to play games. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I tried to help Usopp, but Usopp said I messed it up, so he told me to go. And now I have nothing to do to make Merry pretty." Luffy replied. Zoro smiled wryly before trying to hide it. Luffy puffed out his cheeks, not missing a trick.

"Not funny Zoro." he growled and crossed his arms over his chest, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging loosely by his sides.

"Maybe you could help Chopper?"

"No. Chopper already finished what he was supposed to be doing. Nami doesn't want me anywhere near her. Robin's helping Sanji with all his cooking. He's making cookies! So… there's nothing for me to do now."

"Why don't you decorate the cabins?" Zoro suggested. The moment Zoro had said it though, he regretted it. He could almost see the cogs in Luffy's brain going haywire.

"Ha, yeah!" and grabbing Zoro's arm, he ran downstairs, dragging the swordsman with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh. Luffy decorating the men's cabin. Eep! Review! Or Luffy will come and decorate your house for christmas. (that's a threat and a half) XD**


	5. Tree

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Fifth day. Well, this is starting to get a little late, yes? I shall venture to catch up this week. Sorry about the sudden hit of all these drabbles! **

**No Pairings. Just Luffy being his usual self. **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Tree**_

Luffy giggled quietly as he attached the last bit of tinsel to his big creation. Hopefully, he wouldn't wake anyone up, and with any luck, it would be a big surprise for the rest of the crew. Usopp moved up beside him.

"Umm, Luffy?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Luffy turned and grinned.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Na Usopp. I'm making a Christmas Tree!" he replied, and turned back to his masterpiece. Usopp blinked, tilted his head and then chuckled.

"It's good Luffy." and then he walked away. Bursting with pride at Usopp's comment, Luffy decided he was going to add the pièce de résistance, and placed a beautifully decorated star on the top of the tree. Making sure all of his materials were in place, and the tinsel was wrapped firmly around the tree's body, Luffy skipped away to alert the rest of the crew.

---

Zoro woke to the sounds of giggling, whispering, and Luffy's loud outrageous laughter. He groaned and yawned, sitting up and looking around. It was then he noticed that Luffy was rolling around on the floor, hands on his stomach as he laughed harder than anyone would have thought possible. Nami had a camera in her hand and was giving him a sly smirk. When she saw he was awake, she gave him a wink and then walked out. Sanji, who had been standing in the doorway, turned towards him.

"Merry Christmas Marimo head." and he walked out, laughing over his shoulder at him. Zoro frowned. It wasn't Christmas yet. It was only the fifth of December. Idiot chef.

"Swordsman-san, would you like a mirror?" Robin asked nearby, her voice slightly and delicately tremulous with laughter. Zoro frowned.

"The hell you talking about?" he growled, standing. There was a moment of inbalance, and then he fell forward, trying to windmill his arms, but they wouldn't move either.

"Ah, L-Luffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy paused and looked up, "M-maybe we should g-get out of here. I think I feel a case of I-don't-want-to-die-itis coming on." and with that, the marksman grabbed both the captain, and Chopper, who was standing in the corner, and ran out. Robin followed, her hand over her mouth as she softly chuckled. Zoro groaned into the boards and twisted slightly. He blinked as he saw a bauble rolling past him.

"The hell?" he muttered and then looked back at himself. Green material, tinsel wrapped around his torso, baubles hanging from the material, and brightly coloured bits and pieces scattered all over his back. Zoro's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

"**_LUFFY!" _**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Review, and I'll give you a virtual Zoro style Christmas Tree. Yay! ;)**


	6. Lights

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Sixth day. Don't forget to check out Shiruji-chan's calendar and Clarobell's calendar! They're awesome! **

**ZoLu SanNam. Finally, a drabble with pairings. lol. **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Lights**_

Night had fallen to the summer island, and due to the time of month, Nami had decreed that they were to stay docked here until after Christmas. Luffy bounced along in front of Zoro, the forest on either side of them dark and mysterious. The moon wasn't out tonight, and the stars were glittering a little less brightly than usual.

Nami and Sanji walked behind the two, Nami smiling to herself as she walked. Sanji was just happy to be beside his beloved Nami-swan, and what made it even better, was the fact that she had invited him to that special place at her side. Running between Usopp and Robin, was a small shadow of a reindeer, bouncing with excitement at what he was about to see.

"Zoro! Do you think they'll be pretty?" Luffy asked, turning and grinning at his first mate. Zoro blinked.

"I suppose." he replied, not really sure himself. Honestly, he had only seen lights when he was a little kid in his home town. He had never stayed in one place long enough for Christmas to see the lights. Always travelling, always on the sea at this time of the year. Luffy claimed he had seen them with Ace when he was small, but, wouldn't let on about it. Wouldn't say what he had thought about them.

The captain was always so secretive about his past. Nami had seen lights many times, but she always privately delighted in seeing them again. Sanji had agreed only to come along because Nami had invited him, and a request by Nami, was something Sanji would **never **turn down. And Robin and Usopp had accompanied them because Chopper wanted some company.

He also thought that they shouldn't miss out on the delight of seeing the many coloured lights in the town. Zoro sighed, putting on a bored face as Luffy jabbered excitedly beside him. He was really trying to hide the excitement he was feeling. After all, they were just lights. What was so great about that? But for some reason, Luffy's excitement was becoming contagious.

"So, can I Zoro?" Luffy asked. Zoro blinked down at him, not having heard the question. Luffy looked hopeful, so he supposed the answer would be a yes.

"I… don't care." he replied, shrugging and turning back to the road in front of him. Luffy grinned brightly before latching onto Zoro's hand and humming merrily. Zoro paused. Hang on… Luffy was holding his hand? How the hell…?

"Uh… Luffy?" he asked, feeling an unfamiliar heat rising under his collar. Luffy grinned up at him.

"I asked you if I could hold your hand." the boy replied, although his usual loud voice was replaced by something closer to a quieter tone. Zoro could feel his cheeks going hot and was rather thankful for the dark night. Not only to hide his blush, but to hide the fact that Luffy was holding his hand in front of the others. Luffy didn't seem too worried about it though.

"Oh." was all Zoro managed to reply. Luffy grinned again.

"How much further?" Chopper asked. Usopp shrugged.

"Patience doctor-san." Robin replied, a small smile on her face. Chopper giggled lightly.

"Sorry Robin. I've never seen Christmas lights before."

"Never?" Usopp asked, scratching idly at his chin. Chopper shook his head.

"Nope."

"How come?" Robin inquired.

"Well, when I was on Drum with Dr Hiraloc, I stayed with Dr Hiraloc the whole time. Never went into the town at Christmas time because they would be singing Rudolph the **red-**nosed reindeer." he replied a little sadly, "And some of the men would be drunk. And they would try and sit on me, call me names, tie tinsel on my horns. Everything."

"Oh that's horrible." Robin said. Usopp nodded in agreement.

"So, I just learned to stay home. And then when I moved in with Doctorine, I just looked out the window at the town. Couldn't see anything because of the snow though."

"Well, you'll see the lights now!" Usopp grinned. Chopper looked up at his friend and beamed.

"Yeah! And no one'll make fun of me cos I'm with you guys!" he cried happily. Usopp nodded.

"The great Usopp-sama will look after you!"

"Nami-san… how can we be sure bonehead up there is going in the right direction?" Sanji asked. Nami shook her head.

"We are. Don't worry Sanji." she replied. Sanji sighed, the tip of his cigarette glowing in the dark.

"I could never worry when I'm beside you Nami-san." he said. Nami smiled lightly, but the underlying message of that sentence didn't go unnoticed.

"Sanji," and the taller man turned to her. She smiled up at him, "Thankyou."

"Ah! Anything for my wonderful Nami-swaaaan!" he cooed, dancing around her happily. Nami sighed and smiled, shaking her head.

"Wow!" Luffy cried, letting go of Zoro's hand in favour of running forward and pointing at the multi-coloured glow that had appeared on the horizon, "Look Zoro! The lights from the town are so bright, that they're making the sky glow!"

"No Luffy." Zoro muttered, tilting his head a little to study the glow, "It's not the town's lights. It can't be."

"No, because the town is that way." Nami agreed, pointing to the left of the glow. Luffy frowned.

"Then what are they?" Chopper inquired, his voice full of awe.

"The Northern Lights." Robin said softly, moving to stand beside the fluffy little reindeer.

"Northern Lights?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. Robin nodded, smiling.

"Yes. They appear at certain times during the year and light up the sky. It is quite unusual that they have appeared tonight." she explained. Luffy grinned.

"It's because we're here!" he announced confidently. Zoro smiled softly at his captain's explanation for the light's appearance.

"They're beautiful." Chopper whispered, the lights catching his eyes and making them sparkle. It wasn't until Sanji was right beside her ear, did Nami notice that he was saying something. Dragging her eyes off of the lights, she listened closely.

"They look like you Nami-san." he whispered, "Beautiful, and are able to light up the sky." and he leaned away. Nami blinked, her cheeks colouring softly.

"Th-" she began but her throat caught, "Thankyou Sanji." and she smiled at him. Not a flattering, seductive smile, but a genuine rising of her lips. Sanji smiled back at her, before turning back to the lights.

"Robin-chwaan! You are so wonderful when you're being knowledgeable!" Sanji cooed.

"Thankyou cook-san." Robin replied with a small incline of her head. Nami smiled to herself, happy that her compliment had meant a lot more than Sanji's flattering remark towards Robin.

"See, they're us!" Luffy cried, running forward and then stopping suddenly before the edge of a cliff. Zoro followed him, Luffy's wobbling making his heart beat a little wildly. He sighed softly when he saw Luffy was alright.

"What makes you say that Captain?" Zoro asked with a small smile. Luffy turned and grinned.

"See? There's red for me, and green beside it is Zoro cos we're always together! Sanji is the yellow cos he's blonde, and Nami is pink because she's a girl! And pink is pretty for girls." and Luffy paused, thinking over his logic before grinning and continuing, "The light brown colour is for Chopper and the blue is for Robin! Cos she has blue eyes. And the end purple colour is Usopp, because it's bright, happy and joins back to the red again!" and Luffy grinned at his crew.

"Thankyou Captain-san, that was lovely." Robin said, as the others tried to think of something to reply with.

"Thanks Luffy!" Chopper and Usopp said brightly at the same time, grinning at their captain. Luffy was beaming by now, thoroughly proud of himself for getting so many nice thankyous back for his little speech.

"How come I'm beside Zoro?" Sanji asked. Zoro glared at him in the dark, but before he could say anything, Nami entwined her arm with Sanji's.

"Just think of it this way, you're beside me Sanji." she said softly. Sanji turned to her, and his cheeks coloured a bright pink which made Nami chuckle.

"Mellorine! I'm beside my wonderful Nami-swaaan!" he cooed. Nami smiled. Zoro rolled his eyes, but was lost for words. Something in the way Luffy had said 'we're always together', began to make him think a little more. It couldn't have meant anything. Not from Luffy. He dismissed it and cleared his throat.

"We should go if we want to see the Christmas lights before they're turned off." he said, breaking the silence. Nami sighed and took her arm from Sanji's, making the chef's face fall ever so slightly, but he covered it up with a smile and followed as Nami led the way down a slope to the left of the cliff. Zoro followed, his hands in his pockets. Luffy pouted behind him. It hadn't worked. He sighed. He would have to try harder next time.

In the end, the Christmas lights had made Luffy and Chopper go crazy, running around together and inspecting all the brightly coloured decorations. It wasn't until Robin said that she could see the sun beginning to rise, that they turned back to go home. Luffy trotted up beside Zoro as they reached the ship again.

"Na Zoro, you lied." Luffy said in a slightly hurt voice. Zoro paused.

"About what?" he asked.

"About them turning off the lights. You said they would."

"Well… I guess I was wrong, wasn't I."

"Yeah! We could have looked at those lights some more. I was happy seeing all the colours combined. You and me and everyone."

"Come on Luffy! Sanji says if we hurry, we can have some hot chocolate before bed." Chopper cried, running past his captain. Luffy paused.

"Hot chocolate!" He cried and then ran after the reindeer. Zoro blinked, standing in place and watching as Luffy ran off.

"You and me huh?" he muttered before smiling, sticking his hands in his pockets and following at a slow pace. That was a good thought to go to bed with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wish I could see the Northern Lights. They would be beautiful. But, I live in the Southern hemisphere, so, I don't see them. **


	7. Letter to Santa

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Seventh day. La la la. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, Don't forget to check out Clarobell and Shiruji-chan's Christmas calendars!**

**ZoLu (btw, ZoLu just means (to me) that they are together. Or they like each other. Mutual. Not Seme or Uke or things like that. Okay?) **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Letter to Santa**_

Luffy had woken late the next day, and the morning he had thought it was, turned out to be afternoon. Looking around the cabin, he saw that Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and even Zoro were already gone. He sighed and yawned, and got up, slipping his sandals on and then racing for the ladder that led up to the deck above. He bounced up it to see Usopp with a long, long, roll of paper on the deck. Zoro was at one end, reading it apparently, while Usopp was at the other, writing as fast as he could. He looked up and smiled at Luffy.

"Hey! Quick, come and write something on this! It's the Straw Hat Pirate's letter to Santa!" he cried. Luffy blinked and then grinned, bounding over to them. All over the page, he saw different types of writing in different colours.

There was a really curvy one that he couldn't read, and then there was a blocky, small writing that Luffy was sure was Chopper's. Some neat, tidy printing that must belong to Robin. Usopp's writing was spacey, but neat. Zoro was folding the end of the page of his part and Luffy grinned at him.

"Zoro believes in Santa?" Luffy asked. Zoro's head snapped up, and a light red tinge came to his cheeks.

"No!" he snapped, finishing his folding with a flourish and standing, "I just did it because Usopp said I had to." and he stalked away. Actually, Usopp hadn't made him do anything. Zoro had seen Sanji doing it, and had wandered over himself, subtly picking up the page and then hurriedly writing on it.

Luffy looked over the page again, and noticed that the curly writing must have been Sanji's. He chuckled. Of course. Usopp finished his hurried scribbling (he had taken up most of the page) and threw the pen to Luffy, who looked around the page. Finding a blank spot, Luffy stuck his tongue between his teeth and began to write in a surprisingly gentle, and easy hand. Usopp looked over his shoulder, but Luffy frowned and covered it with his hand.

"Na Usopp! It's a secret!" he said. Usopp frowned.

"But you were reading mine!" he replied. Luffy frowned as well.

"No. I was just looking to see if everyone else had written on the page." he defended. Usopp sighed.

"Whatever." and he wandered away. Luffy grinned at his triumph and turned back to his letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_How are you? Is it cold at the North Pole? Bet it is. I went to Drum Island and got a reindeer for my crew, and it was cold there. Lots of snow and stuff. And big bunnies too! They were scary, but I wasn't frightened. By the way Santa, I would like to ask for three things. _

_One, I don't want you to give me King of the Pirates, I wanna earn it! So… I guess that means I don't want that. _

_Two, I wanna find One Piece, but, I don't want it given to me. So… I guess I don't want that either. _

_Three, Zoro. But… I want him to like me without you making him, so… I guess I don't want you to help me with that either. Wow. Okay then! I'll ask for something else!_

_A musician! And a really, really, really, really, really, really, biiiiiig Pirate flag! Cos that would be just cool! Thanks Santa! _

_From the future King of the Pirates,_

_Monkey D Luffy _

And he finished it by drawing a shaky and small straw hat insignia. Grinning widely, Luffy began folding up the letter (messily) and then beamed with pride when Usopp took it from him and placed it into the envelope (a really big envelope) and then the marksman called out to Chopper and when the reindeer had appeared, the two left for the town. Luffy roamed around the deck, idly singing Christmas carols (Until Sanji threw a shoe at him) and then he searched the ship for his first mate. Finally finding the swordsman in the store room, Luffy ran in.

"Hiya Zoro!" he cried. Zoro, who had been leaning against the wall, half asleep, nearly jumped out of his skin.

"The hell!?" he yelled and then spotted Luffy grinning at him, "Oh." and he closed his eyes again.

"Hey Zoro? You think Santa will get our letter before Christmas?"

"I guess."

"Yay! What did you ask for?" Luffy asked, leaning on Zoro's knees. The swordsman shrugged.

"Stuff." he replied.

"Stuff?"

"Mhm."

"Coooool. I asked for stuff as well." and he flopped down, pushing Zoro's knees apart and leaning back against the older's chest. Zoro blinked awake, and looked down, blushing.

"Ah, Luffy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" the boy asked, tilting his head backwards so he could see Zoro's face. The first mate opened his mouth to tell Luffy to get off of him, but then sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Ok!" and he snuggled up to Zoro's thigh and sighed, falling asleep almost instantly. Zoro blushed but didn't have the heart to move Luffy away now the boy was asleep, so he left him there.

---

Somewhere at the North Pole, a jolly old man received a very long letter, and two of the messages on the paper amused him greatly. One was from a young pirate captain, while the other was from a first mate, and both mentioned the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dooby dooby doo. Hope you enjoyed that! -grins- Reviews would tell me if you did or not! **


	8. Family

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Eighth day. Kinda running out of things to say. Oh well, check out Shiru and Claro's calendars. **

**No Pairings. Just friendship. **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Family**_

"Hello?" a familiar voice called from the deck, "Anyone home?" and then he walked forward, looking around idly. He paused upon spotting a green head protruding from behind a barrel. Raising an eyebrow and grinning slightly, he wandered over. Spotting Luffy's first mate, laying splayed out and fast asleep behind the barrels in the shade, he crouched down.

"Zoro, right?" he asked loudly.

"Ah!" Zoro cried, waking up suddenly and looking around with bleary eyes. Upon spotting Ace, he yawned and stretched.

"He's helping Usopp in the men's cabin." and then Zoro rolled over again, planning on going back to sleep.

"Downstairs huh? Ummm…" and he looked around, "Trapdoor, right?"

"Yeah yeah." and Zoro waved a hand vaguely towards the edge of the ship. Actually, he was meaning to point towards the trapdoor but, he was half asleep. Ace smirked.

"Thanks." and he moved over to the trapdoor. Pulling it open, he jumped down and landed on the ladder. Jumping from there, he landed on the wood with a thump.

"Hello? Little bro?" he called, looking around. A straw hatted head poked out of a doorway and then a bright grin spread across Luffy's face.

"ACE!" he yelled and ran out to tackle his brother.

"Hey Luffy." Ace replied, laughing as Luffy clung to him.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp asked as he wandered out. Ace shrugged, prying Luffy off of him.

"It's Christmas time, and I was nearby, so, I decided to pay my little brother a visit." and he smiled. Luffy laughed happily.

"Yay! Are you staying for Christmas?"

"Ah… no Luffy. I have to be off after an hour or so. I have a ship to stowaway on at midday." and he laughed. Luffy pouted but grinned.

"Ok. But you have to come and see everyone! Not just me!"

"Why not just you?" Ace asked.

"Well, you're my brother, and they're my crew, and that makes them family to me _and _you." Luffy replied. Ace blinked and then smiled.

"Alright. I'll see your family Luffy." Ace replied. Luffy beamed.

---

Ace visited everyone on the deck, saying Merry Christmas and giving them a hug, or shaking their hands. When he came to Zoro, the swordsman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why visit all of us?" Zoro asked. Ace smiled.

"Luffy said that his crew is his family, and if they're family of Luffy, then they're my family too." and he shook Zoro's hand, said Merry Christmas and moved towards the kitchen to see Sanji. Zoro blinked after Luffy's brother, and then smiled. Good old Captain. Always thinking of his crew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, but cute. Don't you think? As Shiru says, Review! Or the giant pink elephants will come and trample your house!**


	9. Snow

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Ninth day. Aha, I'm catching up! I shall get there soon! Getting dangerously close to Christmas as well. **

**LuffyNami friendship. Not a pairing, just friendship, because SanNam is my preference. No offense to anyone who doesn't like SanNam. **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Snow**_

"You want to what!?" Nami cried. How much was this going to cost?

"Snow Nami. I want some snow!"

"It doesn't snow in summer!" she replied. They could get some fake snow, but, that was going to cost too much.

"But, I want snow!" Luffy whined, crossing his arms and pouting forcefully like a little kid. She sighed.

"Alright Luffy, alright." she replied. After his visit from Ace, Luffy had been happier, and had been getting more into the Christmas spirit. And now, he had come up with this outrageous request for snow, in a summer island! Luffy grinned brightly and bounded off to find Zoro and tell him about it. Nami, at a loss for what to do, suddenly heard Robin speaking to her.

"Why don't you simply shred some paper, or get some sparkles, and then have them fall from the top of the crow's nest?" the woman asked, walking forward from the kitchen. Nami smiled.

"That's a good idea Robin." and she hurried off to find Usopp.

---

Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, three pairs of Robin's arms, and Chopper, all stood in the crow's nest, holding handfuls of glitter and ripped up paper.

"Hey Luffy!" Nami called. The boy burst out from the kitchen, and looked around.

"Now!" Zoro commanded and everyone began shaking their hands gently, releasing the glitter and paper. Luffy blinked and looked up before grinning widely, the glitter settling on his face and arms and hair. Nami winked at him.

"Snow! Thanks Nami! Thanks guys!" he cried. Nami lifted a hand and gave him a jaunty salute.

"Anything for you captain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Umm... couldn't think of anthing better to do with this. Hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	10. Drinking

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Tenth day. For some reason, I decided this drabble should be about celebrating this date. -shrugs- don't know why. **

**Umm, we have heavy ZoLu (Yay!) And pretty much from now on, there'll be hints of ZoLu and towards the end, it will just get stronger. So, to all those people who were reading because there was no ZoLu, sorry. ZoLu is my favourite pairing and my obsession right now, so, it had to come in somewhere. I'll still put warnings up, but, yeah. There will definately be hints from now on. Don't forget to check out Shiruji-chan and Clarobell's christmas calendars. At least they're up to date. XD**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Drinking**_

It was the tenth of December. So now, it was exactly fifteen days until Christmas. The town, as tradition dictated, was having a big party. A rather wild one too. Seeing the action, Luffy had instantly (of course) wanted to join in. So, dragging Zoro behind him, he ran full tilt for the town. Nami followed and asked Sanji to come with her. The chef agreed and followed as well.

Chopper didn't want to go, Robin was interested in a book and didn't want to put it down and Usopp stayed to keep Chopper company. Actually, he didn't want to be around any drunk people. They tended to be a little violent towards him for some reason. Luffy ran into the party, where a band was playing some music on a pedestal in the middle of a brightly decorated town square.

Multicoloured lanterns were strung everywhere, a bar was open in the night air, and people were milling around everywhere. Two men had taken an interest in a young woman, but the woman didn't want anything to do with them, and so turned around and decked both of them in one hit. Luffy laughed loudly and looked around. This place was awesome! Absolutely incredible!

"Ha, how cool is this Zoro!?" Luffy cried, spinning around on the spot and doing a nifty little two step. Zoro raised an eyebrow, and then made a b-line for the bar. Luffy pouted and then trotted after him.

"Come on Zoro! Come and dance!" Luffy urged, latching onto the swordsman's arm and trying to pull him away. Zoro frowned and continued towards the bar. No way was he going to miss out on an opportunity to get drunk for a reason.

Well, needless to say, Zoro did get drunk. Zoro did get merry… well, sort of. Problem was, Luffy had joined him, and the captain was not only drunk… he was off his rubber face! Dancing around like a strange looking kind of worm… or something. It truly was a strange sight to behold. But, even more embarrassing, was when Luffy wiggled his way over to Zoro and asked him to dance. Zoro blinked back at him.

"I don't dance. That's for ssssissies." and he hiccuped before frowning.

"Awwwwww. Come on Zorooooo! It'll be ffffun." and Luffy also hiccuped before giggling, "Besides, it's Chris'mas." Luffy slurred. Zoro let out a long and loud sigh.

"Fine. But only cos it's maschris. Err… Christmas. Yeah… Christmas." and he chuckled. Luffy grinned widely, and stumbling in his drunken state, fell straight back into a solid chest. He blinked as he looked around, and then spotted who it was.

"Sanji!" he cried and spun around, wrapping his arms around the chef's waist.

"Get offa me ya drunk crap kid!" and Sanji began to try and pry the rubber captain off of him, looking around wildly for Nami, who seemed to have just disappeared.

"Sanji! Zoro's gonna dance wif me!" and Luffy giggled drunkenly. Sanji raised an eyebrow before sighing and finally pulling Luffy off of him.

"That's wonderful." he replied sarcastically, "Have a good time." and he hurried away, looking for Nami and avoiding Zoro who was glaring daggers at him from his barstool. No one touched his captain! Not even him! Wait… that wasn't right. No one touched his captain, _except _him. No… that didn't sound right either.

"Blah, leave it at no one touches the captain." Zoro slurred out loud, "Whoops, said that out loud." and then he slammed the tankard down (breaking it at the same time and scaring the poor barman half out of his mind) before stumbling towards Luffy who was waiting for him by the edge of the dance floor. Grabbing Luffy around the waist, they moved onto the floor.

Now, you may be thinking, Zoro drinks so much anyway, and usually he can hold his liquor. But, tonight, Zoro hadn't just been casually drinking a bottle every hour or so, like usual, he had been drinking a bottle per five to ten minutes. Mind you, he had been sitting at the bar for about three hours. Now, even for Zoro, that was a lot of rum. A _lot _of rum. He was pretty close to passing out actually. Dancing, that was where you got within arms width of someone and either pulled a few similar moves, or revolved in a light circle, right? Luffy and Zoro made a new meaning for dance that night. There was no light between them, as they pressed closely together.

Hands going everywhere, (over each other mind you) and joined seemingly permanently at the lips. Standing in a deserted corner of the party area, stood a wide eyed Nami, with her camera clicking faster than lightning, and a loudly laughing chef, who could barely stand upright he was laughing so hard. Oh yes, there was a lot of fun to be had while drinking. Yes indeed. For all parties involved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh, never been drunk myself. Never hope to either. Must be horrible to wake up the next morning with a hangover. -shudders- anyhoo. Reviews please! **


	11. Cookies

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Eleventh day. **

**SanNam**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Cookies**_

Chopper sniffed the air and then his tongue lolled out the side as he smelled the delicious choc chip cookies that Sanji was cooking.

"Sanji's making cookies!" Chopper cried happily, turning to Usopp who was fanning himself with one of Nami's 'borrowed' fans. He hoped she wouldn't find him while he was lying up here on the back deck of the ship, sweat running down his forehead in bullets while the fan sent a light cool breeze onto him. Usopp shrugged.

"So? It's too hot for hot cookies." he replied absently. Chopper pouted.

"But, Usopp. There's always time for cookies! There the yummiest thing ever!" and Chopper hugged himself before making a face at the heat it caused. Usopp sighed and sat up.

"Fine. We'll go and see Sanji for some cookies. But you can have them, I'm just going to watch." Usopp replied. Chopper's face lit up.

"Yay!" he cried and jumped to his feet. The two walked down to the kitchen and Chopper knocked politely on the door and then stepped back, rocking on his heels and humming. Usopp was nearly melting beside him.

"Door's open!" Sanji called. Chopper latched onto the handle and pushed it open, looking around warily for any 'Cookie craving Luffy monsters' before moving into the cool shade of the kitchen. Usopp sighed audibly as he cooled down. Sanji turned and looked at them, his sleeves rolled up and his jacket hanging over the back of one of the chairs.

"Why was the door unlocked? Aren't you afraid Luffy will burst in?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy's currently suffering from a hangover from last night. He won't be bursting through anything. What's up?" Sanji asked, smirking as he turned back to washing the dishes. Chopper sniffed the air hopefully.

"Can… umm, Sanji, can I please have a cookie? Just one?" Chopper asked politely, twiddling his hooves nervously. Sanji turned again and smirked.

"Only if Nami-san wants one as well. Go ask her first." Chopper grinned brightly and hurried out. Usopp stayed where he was.

"Can I stay in here Sanji? It's nice and cool." the marksman asked. Sanji turned slowly towards him, eyebrows drawing together in a dangerous glare. Usopp stiffened, "On second thought, I think I'll go and find some shade by the mast." and he ran out.

Chopper found Nami lying on her favourite deck chair by the railing, every now and again adjusting the large umbrella that was shading her from the sun. Robin was nowhere to be found at this point in time, so Chopper assumed that the archaeologist must have been in the girl's cabin. He trotted over to Nami.

"Nami?" he asked softly. She opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"What is it Chopper?"

"Umm, Sanji said if you would like a cookie, then I can have one too. So, would you like one?" Chopper asked quietly. Nami blinked before smiling lightly and sitting up.

"Alright Chopper. Come on." and she stood and followed the little reindeer into the kitchen. By the way, Nami was wearing only a bikini at this point in time, so, you can basically imagine what Sanji did as soon as he saw her.

"Mellorine!" he cried and began noodling around Nami, his eyes bulging from looking at certain parts of her body. Nami frowned.

"Sanji," she warned, but there was a light red tinge to her cheeks, "Please give Chopper a cookie." and she smiled, batting her eyelashes. This served to send Sanji into more love hearts, twirls and moves that Nami thought only ballerina's could do. Sanji then proceeded to hand Chopper a cookie, and with a cry of delight, the little doctor skittered as fast as he could out of the kitchen. Sanji calmed down enough to smile in a lovestruck way at the red head.

"Nami-swaaan…" he murmured. Nami sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at his. He was pleading her to give him thanks. Practically begging her to tell him that she was happy with him. Maybe she would. Glancing over her shoulder, Nami made sure no one was there before gently taking Sanji's cheek and then pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Thankyou Sanji-kun." she whispered before walking out of the kitchen, a light blush on her cheeks. Sanji blinked in a comedic fashion for a few seconds before he fell back in a dead faint, a goofy smile on his face, and a love heart where his eye used to be. One could almost hear the thumping of his heart. Maybe he should bake cookies, and give them to Chopper more often.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I apologize if that was lame, or OOC, or both, but, I'm very tired. Christmas is absolutely draining me. **


	12. Friends

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twelfth day. **

**Very tiny hint of SanNam and hint of ZoLu.**

**Happy reading!**

_**Friends**_

Luffy bounced around the deck happily, over his little 'sickness' from yesterday. He spotted Zoro and tilted his head before a strange feeling bubbled up inside him. Ever since that party, he had been feeling like this towards the swordsman. Every time he saw him.

Subconsciously, Luffy did indeed know what the feeling was, but his rubber brain was denying the whole thing. He sighed and looked around at the decorations that had been set up on the ship. A Christmas tree had been found on the same day Luffy had played the prank on Zoro, and it had been set up near Nami's Tangerine trees.

Turning away from the decorations, Luffy noticed Nami. Maybe she could help him. You see, Luffy had been feeling a little anxious all week, although he had not shown it to his friends. He would never let them worry about him. The thing was, Luffy was worried about something. Buying the presents for his friends was coming up, but, Luffy was afraid that if he got say, Zoro something really cool, the others might be jealous.

Or, they might think Luffy favoured Zoro above all of them. Which Luffy was sure he didn't! Zoro was his first mate, his best friend… and recently, he had been discovering something else. Once again, his brain said no to the idea and pushed it aside in favour of talking with Nami.

"Nami?" Luffy asked softly as he approached. He could always trust Nami to help him out with situations like these. She looked over, surprised that Luffy had spoken to her in such a soft tone.

"What is it?" she asked, a little concerned. Luffy's lips twisted before he sat down beside her deck chair and brought a knee to his chest, wrapping an arm around it. The boy was silent for a few more seconds and Nami made a small 'Hmm?' noise to prompt him to speak. Luffy bit his bottom lip and then looked up at her with wide eyes.

"I'm worried Nami." he confessed. Nami blinked and turned over onto her side to get a little closer to the captain.

"It's Christmas. You don't have to worry." she assured him. Luffy shook his head.

"I know. I'm worried that if I get someone something really cool, then everyone else will think I favour them above everyone else." Luffy muttered. Nami tilted her head. It wasn't really like Luffy to think things through so thoroughly like this, but then, her captain always did do strange things. Nami smirked and leant away.

"Are we talking about anyone in particular?" she inquired. She knew very well that Luffy was talking about Zoro, but, Nami was wondering if Luffy would confess it. The boy mumbled a name and Nami lowered her ear a little closer.

"Didn't hear." she said.

"Zoro…" Luffy said a little louder. Nami smirked again, satisfied.

"Alright then, I'll help you…" and her smile grew positively evil, "For a price." Luffy deflated.

"Na Nami! I don't have any money! You have it all!" he replied desperately. Nami chuckled.

"Very well. Then, you'll need to do something for me." and she smiled evilly once again. Luffy blinked back at her, feeling just a little uneasy about this arrangement, "But, we'll wait before we do that. It'll be after Christmas. You have to take down all the decorations. You can ask Zoro to help too. Lazy ass did nothing when we were putting them up." and she scowled before smiling again.

"That's it?" Luffy asked. Nami nodded.

"Yep." she knew very well that Luffy would forget, but, Nami would make sure she reminded him when it came time, "Now, as for this little dilemma about favouring one friend over another… don't worry. We all know who gets top priority with you. We all also know… that we're your Nakama Luffy. We're your friends. All of us. And no matter how cool, or how lame the presents you get for us might be, we'll still be your friends. Okay?" and Luffy grinned back at her before reaching up and giving Nami a tight hug.

"Thanks Nami! You're so smart and cool!" and he bounced off to find Zoro, happy and relieved once again.

"Nami-swaan is so sweet when she's being nice to Luffy." Sanji cooed from nearby. Nami turned around and saw him moving towards her, a plate in his hand with a drink balanced on top of it. Nami smiled.

"Hey, I had to say something to get him to get Zoro a good present. Those two really need to learn their feelings for each other… and not when they're under the influence of alcohol." and she chuckled lightly. Sanji smiled.

"You really are a good friend Nami-san." and he walked away. Nami smiled lightly to herself. She didn't know if she was or not… but she was definitely working at it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Once again, apologies for OOCness or lameness, still very tired. Still very annoyed. **


	13. Shopping

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Thirteenth day.**

**No pairings! Yay me!**

**Happy reading!**

_**Shopping**_

"Okay, everyone meet back at the main square at two this afternoon. Okay?" Nami asked as she handed each person a handful of money.

"Can we go in partners?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, best if we do. Despite being here for twelve days, one of us is bound to get lost." Here she paused to glare at Zoro, who returned the glare while raising his rude finger at her.

"Asshole! Don't be so impolite!" Sanji growled. Zoro then proceeded to raise both rude fingers at Sanji, who frowned and was about to say something when Nami shook her head at him. He stopped instantly and stood there glaring at Zoro, while Luffy laughed. Zoro smirked at the captain.

"So, usual partners. Chopper and Usopp, Sanji, Robin and myself and Luffy and Zoro." Nami replied with a small smile.

"Ah, I am a thorn between roses!" Sanji said, waxing poetic again.

"Thankyou cook-san." Robin replied automatically.

"Thankyou Sanji-kun." Nami also replied automatically. The three walked off, Nami and Robin leading, while Sanji walked behind, proudly sticking his chest out. Nami had invited him specifically to come with her, and that was a great honour. She had invited Robin too, but that was understandable. Her and Robin were basically best friends.

---

"Ooooooh. What about this for Nami?" Luffy asked, pointing at a pair of nice looking earrings. Zoro blinked. He hadn't expected Luffy to pick out something nice for Nami like that. Really, he hadn't expected Luffy to even go near any jewellery for the girls.

"Umm… they're nice. When did you become an expert though?" Zoro asked, not sure whether he should take a long step away from Luffy or not.

"Ha, when Ace and me were kids, we used to go shopping for our caretaker. She was really nice, and we bought her nice things. Although… Ace was the one who tended to pick them." Luffy replied, putting a finger on his chin in thought. Zoro blinked before smiling.

"Well, shall we get them then? Then you can help me pick out something." Zoro said. Luffy grinned widely.

"Okay!" and he bounced into the shop, Zoro walking behind.

---

"Ahhhh! Run Chopper!" Usopp cried as they bolted down the street. Chopper glanced back from where he was at least ten strides in front of the marksman.

"I am! Come on Usopp!" Chopper replied. The two had accidentally bumped into a particularly violent vendor's stall, and they had knocked all the produce to the ground. The vendor had then grabbed a knife and was now chasing them, yelling and swearing at them.

Chopper looked back in front of him and then his eyes widened as he saw someone he really didn't like in front of him. Unfortunately for Chopper, he was running to fast and before he could skid to a stop, he had ran straight through the person, coughing as he inhaled smoke. Usopp spotted Smoker, and turned down a side alley, kicking up his speed to high gear. He was an expert at running, and therefore, he would get away today… he hoped.

"Tashigi." Smoker growled. The blue head jumped up beside him.

"Yes sir!" she replied.

"…Forget them." and he continued on. Tashigi blinked.

"Sir?" and then she smiled, _Merry Christmas Straw hats. _

---

Luffy hummed merrily as he waited for Zoro outside a large book store. He turned and saw a familiar shadow looming above the crowds.

"Eep!" he cried and ran inside, looking around for a green head. Finally, after spotting it amongst some shelves of clothes, he ran straight for it.

"Zoro, Zoro, Zoro!" he chanted. Zoro spun around at the panic in his captain's voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Smoker! Tashigi!" he cried, pointing at the doorway. Zoro blinked at him before grabbing Luffy's head and shoving him down. He stood on tiptoe, spotted the two standing outside and looking in, and ducked down as well.

"Why the hell do they have to show up every where we are?" he growled angrily. Luffy shrugged and then separated the clothes to find a pair of pants and the bottom of white jacket, right there in front of him. Zoro placed a hand over Luffy's mouth and pulled him away gently, moving backwards as he did so. Luffy (of course) sneezed.

Smoker leaned over the rack, and then blinked upon seeing Zoro and Luffy crouching on the floor. Luffy waved a hand and Smoker frowned before the two wanted pirates took off in the opposite direction. Smoker sighed angrily. Damn Christmas. Why was he so lenient at Christmas? Smoker was standing at the door to that same store, when he heard Luffy's voice behind him again.

"See Zoro! I told you the door was here!"

"Ah shut up. I knew it was here all along."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"You two bicker like an old married couple." Smoker commented as the two walked out. Luffy and Zoro stiffened at the sight of him, and began to get ready for a battle. Smoker growled harshly before stepping aside.

"Tashigi, I think we'll go back to the ship. Nothing to report in this town today." he said and began to walk away.

"Yes sir!" Tashigi replied, trotting behind him. Luffy blinked, before grinning widely and running after Smoker before Zoro could stop him. The boy launched himself onto Smoker's back, who stiffened and growled like a dog.

"Merry Christmas Smoker!" and then he was off, running to Zoro and then trotting away. Smoker took a deep breath, forcing his temper away. Damn that Straw hat kid. Damn him to hell.

---

Two 'o' clock rolled around pretty quickly for the straw hats, but they all had their shopping done when they came back. Sanji was carrying Robin and Nami's bags, whilst also carrying his own, but Sanji didn't mind. Anything for his lovely ladies.

"Alright everyone, are we all done?" Nami asked as she reached them.

"YEAH!" Luffy cried, raising his bags in the air. Zoro grunted. Usopp smiled and Chopper bounced on his hooves. He wasn't carrying any bags because Usopp had been kind enough to carry them for the little reindeer so he wouldn't have to transform in the middle of a street.

"Let's go home then." and the group began walking towards the ship once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go. -pokes Smoker- He's not really that bad I guess. -gets throttled by Smoker- Owie... guess he is. -limps away-**


	14. Wrapping

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Fourteenth day. **

**Light ZoLu. Light SanNam. UsoCho friendship! Yay! **

**Happy reading!**

_**Wrapping**_

Riiiiip!

"Damn!"

Snap!

"Fuck!"

Crumple, rip, snap and groan.

"Damnit damnit damnit!" Luffy blinked at all the strange noises that were coming from the men's cabin. He pressed his ear to the closed door and blinked as something was thrown against it. Showing more tact than usual, Luffy knocked on the wood.

"What?" Zoro's voice snapped back. Boy, did he sound pissed.

"Umm… you okay in there Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Zoro replied sarcastically. Luffy smiled lightly at his first mates creative use of words.

"I can help!?" Luffy asked brightly. There was a sigh and then heavily clumping footsteps approached the door before Zoro's face appeared in the crack he opened.

"Fine. Get in here." Zoro replied. Luffy grinned widely and bounced in. He looked around at the wrapping paper that was spread out on the floor. Only one present had been wrapped and it was sitting on the couch.

Luffy peered curiously at the bits of tape stuck all over the floor, the ribbon and stuff that had been pretty much massacred with a pair of scissors which Luffy noticed were now stuck in the door. Ah, so that's what that thunk had been. Zoro ripped them out, slammed the door and stormed back over again. He was muttering vehemently and Luffy could vaguely hear what he was saying.

"Stupid, fucking, idiotic idea this." he grunted as he sat down on the floor beside Luffy. The captain grinned.

"Ha, you just need another set of hands is all! Don't get grumpy Zoro!" and Luffy ruffled Zoro's hair. The first mate turned to him with a stony glare that slowly relaxed into an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, whatever. Lets just get this done." and he picked up some more of the paper and began winding it around Nami's boxed gift. Grinning Luffy got the ribbon ready and when Zoro had wound the paper around the present enough, Luffy tied the ribbon on. The two then proceeded to stick down the little sticking up bits with sticky tape. Zoro looked in surprise at the gift, then Luffy, who beamed right in his face. The swordsman smirked back at him.

"Thanks captain."

"Na Zoro! Shoulda asked me sooner, ne?" and Zoro chuckled.

"Yeah."

---

Meanwhile Usopp had wrapped all of his presents successfully and was now just putting them under the tree. He heard a soft whine and looked around to see Chopper pouting over some of the wrapping paper that was stuck to his hooves. Usopp sighed. Wrapping wasn't easy when you didn't have opposable thumbs. Moving over, he sat down beside the little doctor and removed the paper.

"How about, I wrap these for you and then when it comes to my present, you can ask Nami or Sanji or Robin to help. Robin's always got a set of extra hands. Ok?" Usopp asked. Chopper looked up at him and smiled.

"Usopp! You're the best!" Chopper cried. Usopp stuck his chest out.

"Of course I am! The great Usopp-sama will conquer all wrapping paper bandits!" and he waited for the expected reaction.

"Ooooh. What are those?" Chopper asked, hiding the bag with Usopp's present in it, behind him. Usopp grinned as he began the wrapping of Chopper's presents.

"Well, when I was six or seven, we had a snowy Christmas. And due to the cold, there was a lot of thefts in our town. The wrapping paper bandits they were called and they stole all the wrapping paper from everywhere!"

"Oh! That's so mean!" Chopper squeaked. Usopp smiled and nodded, before continuing with his story.

---

Robin and Nami sat back while two sets of hands were busily wrapping the presents in front of them. Nami smiled at Robin.

"You know, that power of yours is really coming in useful." Nami smirked. Robin smiled lightly back at Nami.

"Yes, it is. But I believe cook-san is a bit miserable, wrapping his presents alone in the kitchen. Why don't you go down there navigator-san?" she asked. Nami sighed and stood.

"Yeah. I'll go down and see him for a minute and then I'll be right back, okay?"

"Very well." she replied. Nami hurried out. She found Sanji in a rather large panic. He was looking at four different rolls of wrapping paper and humming to himself before moving to pick it up, hesitating and then thinking again.

"What's wrong Sanji-kun?" Nami asked as she walked in. Sanji looked up at her.

"Oh, Nami-san!" he cried and smiled. Nami leaned on the table and looked at the paper. She smiled gently.

"I like this one." she said, pointing at a soft pink paper with silver swirls running around it.

"Ah, a delightful choice Nami-swan! You have such good taste! I shall certainly wrap your present with this." and he laid it aside, "But… I don't know what to wrap Robin-chan's present with." and he bit his lip. There were now three rolls left on the table.

"Well, this blue one with the holly pattern is really pretty. I think she'll like that. And you can wrap Usopp and Chopper's presents with that as well. And the other two you can wrap Zoro and Luffy's presents with. Ok?" Nami asked. Sanji blinked at her before smiling.

"Thankyou Nami-san!" and he set to work wrapping Robin's beautifully gold-embossed book that Sanji had bought for her. Nami smiled and moved out of the room, sure that Sanji could handle it from there. As she closed the door to the kitchen, Nami looked around. The deck was devoid of life. No Zoro asleep at the mast.

"DAMNIT LUFFY!" came from below and she smirked.

"Sorry Zoro! I didn't know you were going to put that there." and Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Wrapping paper does not go up your nose!" Zoro replied. Well, that had been close. She was wondering what that conversation had been about. Luffy's laughter echoed up to her, soon joined by Zoro's.

"…and then they ran from behind the trees, shouting that I had to give up. But, the great Usopp-sama never gives up!"

"Uwhaa! Usopp, you're so cool!" Nami sighed. Everyone was busy. And for once, the deck was rather quiet. Maybe she would go and ask Robin if it was okay for her to leave and lie on the deck. Yes, that was what she would do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am tending to finish these with Nami, aren't I? Hmm. Have to fix that soon. Next one shall end with... Robin! Ha ha ha! Reviews please! To cheer me up cos I'm feeling sad. -sniff sniff-**


	15. Calendar

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Fifteenth day.**

**No Pairings!**

**Happy reading!**

_**Calendar**_

Luffy blinked as Nami nailed the small cloth calendar to the wall. Luffy looked at Zoro, who shrugged and went back to watching Nami as she placed a small box on the table beside the cloth calendar.

"We have ten days left." she said, turning and brandishing the hammer as though it were a weapon. The crew blinked at each other.

"Ah… Nami-san, isn't an advent calendar supposed to count down from the first of the month?" he asked. Nami nodded.

Usually, yes, but I made this one, and it took me a while so it is for the last ten days. It also eliminates the problem of _somebody_," and she looked pointedly at Luffy and Usopp, "getting anxious and trying to skip days ahead to get to Christmas sooner. That doesn't work boys. Didn't work last year, won't work this year." Luffy and Usopp grinned at each other before high-fiving and turning back to Nami again. She glared at the two before continuing.

"In the box, is ten, small wrapped gifts. There is six of us, so, because Luffy is the captain he will get two. Because Zoro is the first mate he will get two, and because I made the calendar… so will I." and she smiled. I don't know what the presents are, no one does. But, I asked for five girl orientated presents, and five boy orientated presents."

"Eh?" Luffy asked.

"Five presents are for girls, five are for boys." Usopp explained. Luffy grinned.

"Oh! Cool!"

"You can swap presents if you don't like them too. But all swapping must wait until Christmas day." Robin commented. Everyone grinned. This sounded like it would be fun.

"Okay, so, every day at lunch time, we come in and watch as whoever's day it is, takes a lucky dip and gets a present, sound good?" no one dared disagree anyway. Nami was glaring at them all and then she smiled in satisfaction as they all nodded.

"Who goes first?" Luffy asked. Nami smiled.

"You do. And then Zoro, then me, then Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Robin. I thought it might be easiest to go in the order that we joined." and she shrugged.

"What a wonderful idea!" Sanji cried. Nami smiled at him and the next thing, Sanji was wiggling all over the kitchen. Luffy jumped up and ran over to the box, dipping his hand in and pulling out a small wrapped present. He grinned like a fool and jumped back over to Usopp before sitting down and beginning to unwrap it.

Usopp watched interestedly, and although Zoro tried to hide it, he was watching in interest as well. Luffy got the paper off and then his eyes sparkled as they set upon a small water pistol. He grinned and picked it up, turning it around to get a better look at it.

"So cool." he muttered before standing and making for the sink. Usopp and Zoro blinked at each other before standing.

"Umm, I have things to do, outside." and Usopp hurried out. Zoro nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." and moved out as well. Sanji turned to Luffy with a stony glare as the boy pointed the water pistol at him.

"Naww. Now I have to go and find Zoro." and he hurried out after them. Sanji blew a sigh of relief before Luffy's hand popped back in and he was squirted.

"Ha!" and then the captain was gone.

"Little bastard!" and Sanji was after him.

"Maybe… this wasn't such a great idea." Nami muttered, looking in concern at the presents still remaining in the box. Robin smiled.

"I think it was a wonderful idea navigator-san." and she smiled as Zoro began yelling at Luffy, "Yes, an absolutely wonderful idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Umm, forgot about the advent calendar. But, Shiru and Claro already did a full advent calendar, so, I decided to just have a ten day one. Couldn't think of anything better either. lol. **


	16. Mistletoe

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Sixteenth day. La la la. Not really saying anything, I just like hearing myself talk. he he. -sweatdrop- okay, gonna shut up now. **

**ZoLu. SanNam. RobCho (Not really. Just if you wanna interpret it that way. The title is Mistletoe! That should be a big enough hint. -sighs-)**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Mistletoe**_

Usopp chuckled to himself as he tied the last of his plan to the top of the men's cabin's door frame. He heard clumping steps coming towards him, and bolted into the room, leaping into his hammock and then turning towards the door and pretending he was asleep.

"Zoro!" a happy voice cried. Usopp had to fight hard not to smile, but his lying mask fell into place and he was able to feign sleep perfectly.

"Nn, captain. What are you doing down here?"

"Nothing! Just bored." and then there was a soft sigh.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Too hot up on deck, gonna sleep in here." and the footsteps moved to the doorway.

"Awwww. Play with me!" Luffy cried and the footsteps stopped. Usopp cracked an eye open and could see that Zoro was standing right under the mistletoe, Luffy's hand latched around his bicep. The two were staring up at the doorframe and Usopp could see a bright blush spreading across Zoro's cheeks. He smirked inwardly and waited. Soon. It would only take a minute more, and they would be squirted. They wouldn't kiss. Wasn't possible.

"Who put that shit up there?" Zoro growled.

"…don't know. But, we're supposed to kiss, right?"

"…mm." Zoro replied, his blush returning in full bloom. Luffy grinned and latched his arms around Zoro's neck, planting his lips squarely over Zoro's. The swordsman was shocked, and his blush intensified ten fold. Usopp's eyes widened momentarily. The two were falling into a sort of soft togetherness now, kissing gently even though they had stepped out from under the mistletoe. Usopp closed his eyes and let out a loud snore. That worked. The two broke apart, blushing and glancing away before Luffy smiled.

"Umm… let's not tell the others about that, ok?" Zoro asked, scratching nervously at the back of his head. Luffy tilted his head before grinning.

"Ok! It's a secret!" and the boy ran out. Zoro turned towards his couch and frowned towards Usopp.

"You either." he growled. Usopp didn't reply, still feigning sleep, "Aw quit it already. I know you're not asleep you liar." and he dropped into the couch, "By the way, that mistletoe was a cheap trick. You should try hiding that water nozzle a little more." and Zoro yawned. Usopp sighed and sat up. That plan was ruined.

"Ah, so you are awake." and Zoro's head popped above the couch and his eyes narrowed dangerously, "You tell anyone what happened, and I'll be giving you a permanent nose job." he growled, the 'snik' of a sword exiting it's sheath threateningly, was heard and Usopp quivered.

"R-right." and he hurried out the door… only to succeed in getting sprayed. Damn. How did he always get the bad luck? Zoro commenced laughing his head off.

---

The next attempt he was going to make, was the kitchen one. He had told Sanji that Nami wanted him, and then in lightning flash speed, installed the mistletoe. So, Usopp innocently entered the kitchen, looked around and then sat down by one of the walls. Sanji glanced at him before turning back to his cooking.

It wasn't unusual to see Usopp come into the kitchen for a nap. It really was the safest place for the marksman, for should anyone come in, in a rage, then they would be kicked, scolded and thrown out again by Sanji. The chef was rather useful for that. He yawned and began to feign the motions of falling asleep until he heard the usual,

"Better not drool on my clean floor." from Sanji. He almost smiled.

"Sanji?" Nami asked sweetly from the doorway. Sanji spun around, love hearts sparking from him like little electrical shocks. He pranced over and stood in front of her, waiting obediently.

"Yes Nami-swan?" he cooed. Nami smiled.

"I would like a drink, please?" and she batted her eyelashes. Sanji twirled on the spot.

"Of course my lovely!" he was about to spin around when Nami blinked up at the mistletoe before looking at Sanji again. She frowned, Sanji blushed… but looked at least a little hopeful.

"Nami-swan! I would never dream of making you kiss me! It's okay!" he said, smiling happily. Nami blew out a puff of breath, then grabbed Sanji by the tie and yanked him forward, pressing her lips to his and stepping forward. Usopp almost yelled. His trick had gone awry once more! Nami pulled away from Sanji and smirked.

"Mellorine… Nami-san is so wonderful." Sanji said in a love-struck voice. His knees just about collapsed beneath him but Nami still had a hold of his tie. She held him up and smiled in a self satisfied way before reaching up and scratching at the back of his head.

"Sanji-kun, let's keep this a secret, shall we?" she muttered sweetly. Sanji straightened instantly and nodded reverently.

"Of course Nami-san." he replied, still slightly giddy. Nami smiled, scratched the back of his head once more and walked out. Sanji closed the door, and then twirled on the spot again.

"Nami-san kissed me, Nami-san kissed me!" he yodelled in a sing song voice. Usopp inwardly rolled his eyes. He waited another ten minutes (shifting every now and again because his butt was getting sore from sitting on the hard wood) before getting up, yawning and stretching and walking out.

"Usopp?" Sanji said. Usopp paused, and turned with a smile, "Keep your mouth shut. Tell anyone, and I'll poison your food." and he glared like the devil. Usopp quivered, nodded and ran out. He had no doubt that Sanji would never poison his food, but the threat itself was scary enough to make him keep his mouth shut. Various choruses of 'Nami-san kissed me!' could be heard from the kitchen and Usopp rolled his eyes before heading for his next target.

---

"This time, it has to work." Usopp muttered to himself as he went over to the mast and inspected the three bits of mistletoe hanging from under the boom.

"It has to!" he said in a determined tone. Chopper skidded around the corner and paused upon seeing the marksman.

"Usopp!" he cried and ran for his friend. Usopp sighed. The little reindeer stopped beneath the mistletoe, and Usopp made sure he was well out of reach of it. As much as he liked Chopper, kissing him would just be going too far. So, he smiled at the reindeer.

"Hey Chopper." he replied. Chopper grinned before he was picked up by a pair of hands and pecked on the cheek by Robin, who had happened to step under the mistletoe after him.

"Ahhh!" Chopper cried happily when he was set down again, "That doesn't make me happy at all! Baka!" and he ran away (wiggling as hard as he could). Usopp frowned. None of them. Not one of his plans had worked! He'd been gypped, through and through. Well, hadn't this just been an uneventful Christmas! Usopp sat down by the mast and begun sulking, his arms crossed.

"Oooh, U-sopp!" a chorus of voices said in a slightly teasing tone. Usopp stiffened. They'd known. He could tell. The whole time! Slowly, the liar turned to see every member of the crew sans Chopper, holding a piece of Mistletoe over his head. None of them were going to kiss him. Oh no. He was going to get a different shock. Out poured the small squirts of water, soaking his hair and face and the tops of his shoulders. Usopp frowned but then chuckled.

"Sorry?" he asked nervously. Zoro and Sanji frowned while Luffy laughed and Nami smirked. Robin was smiling mysteriously and standing behind them all.

"Not good enough!" Zoro and Sanji yelled before pausing, "Hey!"

"Stop copying me!" Zoro yelled angrily.

"You're copying me asshole!" Sanji returned.

"Why the hell are _you _yelling at him?!"

"Because I am! Why the hell are you!?"

"Because I am!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sanji yelled, pausing their fight and then looking around for Usopp (who had taken the opportunity to run for his life).

"What?" Zoro asked and then also noticed their missing prey.

"HEY!" both yelled and took off around the ship, looking for a marksman who they would most likely never find.

Usopp looked up from the side of the ship, hanging by his fingers on the porthole and grinning.

"They'll never find me here." he muttered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ha ha. Yay! That's what I would do. Although... Usopp does risk falling from the side of the ship and drowning... hmm... maybe I wouldn't do that. Anyway, reviews pwease! -pouts and looks up with wide eyes-**


	17. Flying Reindeer

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Seventeenth day. **

**No Pairings. Just a little fun. I wanna say thankyou to Clarobell for sending me a picture that inspired this (You'll know which one when you read) and Shiruji-chan for her little drabble about this. Hers is a lot funnier. This image has been bugging me all day though. Hint, the image I pictured is at the end of this fic. But read it all the way through, or you won't understand! Don't forget to check out Shiruji-chan and Clarobell's Calendars!**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Flying Reindeer**_

"Ummm…" Zoro muttered when he saw his captain… or at least, he _thought_ it was his captain.

"Ta-da!" Luffy cried, spreading his arms wide while Nami peeked over his shoulder, wide grin on her face.

"Interesting." Robin murmured, smiling lightly.

"Ha, so cooool!" Chopper cried and raced over.

"Ah, Nami-san is so wonderful at knitting! All those strands, individually touched by her beautiful hands! Woven together with love!" and he spun on the spot while Nami smirked.

"Thankyou Sanji-kun." she replied and Sanji floated while hearts burst around him. Usopp raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Suits you Luffy." Usopp commented.

"Thanks Nami!" Luffy cried, twisting around and grinning at her. Nami winked.

"No worries! Oh Zo-ro." she called in a sing-song voice. Zoro blinked at her before frowning. He knew what that tone meant.

"What?" he asked. Why? Why did he have to go and ask? He should have just walked away. He knew what she was going to say, and yet, he continued to ask what she wanted. Maybe he was as stupid as Sanji always said he was.

"Since Luffy's the captain and all, and he doesn't have any money anyway, you now owe me five hundred belli for making Luffy his costume." and she grinned. Zoro's eyes went wide and his mouth opened wide in shock.

"Wha…!?"

"Plus twenty percent interest on top of every week you don't pay me back."

"Nami-san is so wonderful when she's getting money out of Marimo head!" Sanji cried.

"Shut up you shitty cook!" Zoro yelled. Sanji turned on him, all pretence of love and lust, gone. Replaced instead with hate and anger. The two butted heads and began a competition of 'My head's stronger than yours!'. Luffy blinked at them before looking down at his new suit.

True, he was burning up inside of it, but, he wasn't going to take it off! It was an awesome costume! And now, he looked like a tall version of Chopper. Yes, it was a reindeer costume complete with eyes, ears, horns and a zip in the front so he could get out of it with ease. Shiny material made up the hooves, and a little glowing blue light was the nose.

Luffy had suggested they make it blue so Chopper wouldn't get upset about being the only blue nosed reindeer in the world. Luffy bounced on the spot for a minute as he imagined the fun he could have with it. Pulling the hood down a little further over Hat, Luffy commenced running around the ship while Zoro and Sanji continued trying to crush the other's head with his own.

"Asshole!" Sanji yelled.

"Moron!" Zoro returned.

"Wimp!"

"Say that again!!"

"Wimp!"

"Oh you fucking bastard!" and the two pulled away and started kicking, slashing, punching (on Zoro's part) and generally trying to kill one another. Nothing unusual. Nami glared at them before finally deciding enough was enough and standing, she pulled out her clima-tact and whacked both men across the ship.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled. Zoro and Sanji reeled, Zoro clutching the back of his head where she had hit him, and Sanji smiling goofily, but clutching his head as well. Nami steamed and then stormed away, Sanji running after her. Zoro frowned after the pair of them before turning and looking to see where Luffy was. He blinked when the captain was no where to be found.

---

"Ah, it's a nice day isn't it?" An elderly lady asked as she sat on a bench next to her friend.

"Yes. Beautiful. Are the children coming out for Christmas?" the friend inquired, stretching her tired legs.

"Oh no. They're busy with their own children, but they-" and she paused as a strange yell reached her ears.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" and then a brown blur flew overhead. The lady blinked and her friend leaned over and whispered.

"My eyes must be going. I think I just saw a flying reindeer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Didja get the picture I was talking about Clarobell? The one you sent. And the picture that was in my mind everyone else? lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **


	18. Food

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Eighteenth day. **

**SanNam. Zoro chasing Luffy. ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Food**_

Nami sighed as she waited for Sanji to pick out some herbs for the Christmas dinner they were planning to have.

"Hmm, to brown, to wilted, to soggy." Sanji muttered to himself as he passed over each booth. The vendor was becoming more and more depressed and nervous with each thing Sanji _didn't _buy.

She blinked as Luffy ran past in his costume, Zoro chasing after him with a stick. Luffy was yelling about how Zoro was trying to kill him. Zoro was yelling he wasn't trying, and then waving the stick almost as lethally as if he were waving a sword.

Nami rolled her eyes and tapped her foot a little impatiently. It was hot, she was only here because she was in charge of the money, and she hadn't wanted to just give him the money, (Sanji tended to buy the most expensive things in the shops). Sanji blinked at her before biting his lip and shaking his head at the vendor.

"I wouldn't feed this crap to my worst enemy." he growled at the vendor, who almost burst into tears. Sanji then pushed his hands into his pockets and stalked away, Nami turning and following.

"Damnit Luffy! When I get a hold of you, you're going to wish you were a real reindeer!" Zoro shouted as he ran past, Luffy giggling wildly from in front of the swordsman. Nami and Sanji blinked, pausing to watch until the two disappeared around a corner.

"Luffy certainly likes the costume you made him Nami-san." Sanji said as they continued. Nami nodded. She was becoming a little uncomfortable around the chef of late, and she was sure the sly bastard could sense it too. He was becoming a little less goofy, and a little more charming and that was making it worse. Gravel crunched beneath their feet as they walked, Sanji pausing at a stall along the way and peering at the goods before insulting the vendor and moving on.

"None of the food is good around here. It's all old food. Not fresh, and not healthy at all." He muttered to himself. Nami raised her eyes to him and noticed he was looking a little worried.

"Why do you care about the food so much?" She inquired, her tone a little softer than she had meant it to be. When the hell had she decided she liked this guy so much? Inwardly growling, and cursing at herself, she listened to Sanji's response.

"Because I'm a chef Nami-san." He replied and smiled, "I want only the best food for the dinner."

"But, the dinner six days away."

"Nami-san is so smart." he muttered happily before continuing, "Yes, it is. But, if I look around now and find the best vendors with the best foods, then when it's Christmas Eve, I'll come back and buy the stuff from them."

"But, won't everyone else want to buy it then? Won't they be doing the same?" she asked. Sanji grinned widely.

"Ah, yes of course." and he leaned down towards her, smiling slyly, "But they don't know what they're looking for... And I do." and he chuckled as he walked away. Nami was left blinking in a dazed way. His face had been so close then. The memory of the kiss she had given him resurfaced, and she shook her head, blushing before following the chef. Who knew buying food could be such a chore… and such a pleasant experience at the same time.

"Damnit Luffy!"

"Ha ha! Keep trying Zoro!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review! Or my doggy will come and lick you to death! Either that, or he'll put his tail between his legs and whine like the little woosy he is. Either way, it's pretty scary. XD**


	19. Love

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Nineteenth day.**

**Light ZoLu. Light SanNam, and lots of Luffy love! **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Love**_

Christmas is about spreading the love to everyone who is close to you. Even those who aren't close. It is supposed to be a time of loving even those you hate with a passion…

"Cheese head!"

"Christmas tree!" Apparently, that didn't apply to Sanji and Zoro. Luffy watched as Sanji and Zoro went at it again, yelling, swearing, kicking, slashing and then the ever predictable 'Nami's super punch' which left the two men reeling. Grinning, Luffy lent over the pained swordsman.

"You know Zoro. Maybe you should be nice to Sanji! For Christmas! You think?" he asked. Zoro turned to him with a glare that said 'You gotta be kidding me,' before going back to rubbing at his sore head. Luffy pouted.

"But, see, Nami's trying to be nicer to you!" Luffy whined. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him.

"You call being hit over the head, being shook down for money and getting yelled at every five seconds… nicer?" he returned. Luffy sighed.

"Well at least she's not making you clean the deck this week like she said she was, ne?"

"Yeah, whoopee for me. She just hits me harder is all." and finally Zoro sat up again. That served to make his head pound like a drum. He blinked in a slight daze before shaking his head and standing.

"Well, if you're not going to be nice to everyone for Christmas, then I'm going to go and tell everyone I love them instead." and he grinned and bounded off. Zoro watched him go, a doubtful and rather worried expression on his face.

"Yeah… you do that." and he moved to go downstairs and change his shirt. This heat made him sweat like anything!

---

"Nami!" Luffy cried, bouncing over to her deck chair.

"Better be good Luffy." She growled. Heat and stress, made Nami a grouchy girl.

"Love you Nami!" and the navigator sat bolt upright, Sanji bursting forth from the kitchen behind her in shock and a slight rage.

"WHAT!?" the two shouted. Luffy blinked.

"I'm telling everyone on the ship that I love them for Christmas!" he grinned. Nami let out a relieved sigh and Sanji almost collapsed from the relief. He had been trying extra hard to be a little more controlled around Nami of late, so she would notice him maybe a little more, and hopefully… fall for his charms.

"Thankyou Luffy. Love you too." and she lay back and yawned. Luffy then turned his sights on Sanji, who blinked before rolling his eyes as Luffy bounced over.

"Love you Sanji!"

"Yeah yeah, you too ya crap kid." and he patted Luffy's head before going back into the kitchen. Luffy was beaming. He hurried over to Usopp and Chopper, pausing to listen to what Usopp was telling Chopper for barely a second before butting in.

"Love you Usopp! Love you Chopper!" and Luffy couldn't resist throwing in a hug for the fluffy reindeer.

"Baka! That doesn't make me happy at all!" and he wriggled around like a little worm, smiling happily.

"Yeah, you too Luffy!" Usopp replied with a smile. Luffy giggled and bolted to find Robin. She was sitting in a chair on the back deck, an umbrella shading her from the hot sun, and a small book open in her hand. Looking up as Luffy approached, she smiled.

"Love you Robin!" and he gave her a hug. Robin laughed lightly.

"Love you to captain-san." she replied, all too happy to return the favour. It wasn't often that someone said they loved her, and she knew it was only friendship love but… it meant a lot to her all the same.

Zoro stayed out of sight down in the men's cabin until Luffy's 'Love raid' was over. He didn't know how he would handle Luffy saying he loved him. Knowing it was only friendship love, didn't make it any easier to face. But still, Zoro couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret… at not being told he was loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nawwwwwwwww. Luffy wuvs his Nakama! -giggles- Hope it's not too OOC. Reviews pwease! **


	20. Parties

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twentieth day. **

**No Pairings. Ha, I caught up! I caught up! -dances- **

**Happy Reading!**

_**Parties**_

For once, the day had decided it wanted to be a little cooler. Perhaps it had been the violent storm they had received the night before, or maybe the winds had changed but the reason really did not matter at all to the Straw Hat crew. Less heat was a good thing to them. So, lying in a circle, were all six crew members and there captain. That night, to celebrate the fact that they only had four sleeps to go until Christmas, Luffy had ordered that they have a party.

No one had been up for it though, so, they had decided to have a small one on the deck. Every now and again, Sanji would get up (off of a large towel so he wouldn't get his shirt and pants dirty) and go and get drinks for them all. Usopp would help by bringing out platefuls of sandwiches so Sanji wouldn't have to make two trips and sweat even more (even though the chef had insisted that he serve them as that was his job). Both Luffy and Nami had made him quit that when he had almost collapsed of heat exhaustion.

"Here you shitty Marimo." Sanji cursed lowly as he placed a drink on the deck beside Zoro.

"Ah fuck you." Zoro replied, his way of saying thanks. Also, the swordsman was to hot and bothered to give a damn about anything that the chef decided he would throw at him (which really wasn't much anyway).

"Did you guys used to have parties and stuff during Christmas when you were kids?" Usopp asked as he sat down and laid back on the wood again. No one replied.

"We… used to decorate the Baratie." Sanji murmured, "Wouldn't call it a party, but, we were allowed to take the night off and drink and dance and do whatever we basically wanted." and he smiled slightly, "Zeff once made us a big cake. His way of saying thanks I guess. Thanks for being a good staff." and he raised an arm over his face, laying it flat over his eyes. Not crying… just remembering. For everything that had happened there, Baratie had been his home. Always would be. Nami watched him for a minute before smiling.

"We did too. The whole town. It was decorated. It snowed. And the party would be held on a big ice rink. Bellemere would teach all the kids how to skate, and Genzo would give out candy. One of the local villagers dressed up as Santa and we all got a present each. Nojiko was good at skating." and she trailed off, also turning to her own thoughts.

"Doc- Doctor Hiraloc went out and made me a snowman once." Chopper said a little hesitantly, as though he didn't think his story worthy of being included.

"Oh cool!" Luffy cried, encouraging the little reindeer. Chopper smiled.

"Yeah! And it had horns like me, and he found a blue stone for it's nose! He put his hat on it and then wrapped his coat on it too! It was the most awesomest thing ever!" and he giggled to himself, "Then when I went to live with Doctorine, she would put a tree up. Get me to decorate it. And then… that was it. No parties or anything… we just had a meal, opened presents and then spent the rest of Christmas day doing our usual thing." and he drifted off. Usopp looked a little nervous. He hadn't meant to make everyone remember the bad things, or good things or whatever about their pasts. Just hoped he would find out a little more about them.

"Mum used to make some really nice cakes and things." Usopp began, thinking it best that he begin his own story so the others wouldn't feel they were getting gypped, "White icing on top. The villagers would be nice to me… and there was one night where there was drinking and dancing and everything, but, kids weren't allowed to go. It was for adults. Mum stayed with me though. I said she could go, but she replied she would rather stay home and listen to one of my stories. That was our party." now he knew what they were feeling. Remembering about their pasts made it harder to think about the prospect of not having a party this year. Robin was silent, and she wasn't going to say anything either.

The past was too painful for her, and she had never had any parties anyway. Luffy was another one who was just watching and listening. No one knew whether it was because he was being polite (pfft, yeah right) or if he was just reluctant to say anything. Luffy really wasn't ever predictable. Not even to Zoro.

"When I was working with Johnny and Yosaku, we used to go to the local pub and drink and stuff. Nothing special." Zoro mumbled, "The other two used to get so drunk that they would go and nearly drown themselves and I had to save em. Stupid bastards." and Zoro trailed off, his eyes slightly narrowed. The deck was silent for a little bit before Luffy tilted his head.

"Ace lit our tree on fire once." he blurted. Everyone looked at him and he laughed, "Yeah. Before he got his fire powers though. He was playing with a gun and fell asleep, pulled the trigger and Makino said that the bullet must have hit one of the fluffy ornaments and started the fire. We stopped it though, before it burnt down the place. That was our party." and he grinned, albite a little sadly but, he smiled none the less.

Zoro began chuckling, and soon the others joined in until everyone was laughing as loudly as they could. Each caught up in memories of Christmas parties long past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meh, couldn't think of anything better for this topic. I've already done the whole drinking at a party thing, so yeah. Hope it was alright. -grin-**


	21. Presents

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twenty-first day. **

**ZoLu**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Presents**_

"No."

"Aww, but-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Zorooooooo."

"Noooooooooooo!" Zoro replied, mimicking Luffy's whine. The captain pouted as Zoro leaned against the rail, one leg flung across the front of the Christmas tree. All the neatly wrapped presents(and rather haphazardly, three layer wrapped presents which were obviously Luffy's gifts), lay behind the black panted leg. Luffy pouted ferociously before a sly smile came to his face, something that didn't usually happen.

"Come on Zoro… don't you wanna see if everyone got you a present?" he asked. Zoro shifted a little uncomfortably before frowning.

"No. I'm quite happy just to sleep thanks." Zoro replied. Luffy pouted.

"Or how big they are?" and he crept a step closer to the closed eyed swordsman. Another, more uncomfortable shift.

"No. I don't give a damn how big or small they are."

"What shape they are so you can try and guess _what _they are?" The most uncomfortable shift of all, and Luffy leant right into Zoro's face. Zoro knew very well that Luffy was right in front of his face, and the mistletoe incident was rising rapidly in the back of his mind.

"No Luffy. I said no from the start, and my answer is not going to ch-" but his sentence was cut off as Luffy pressed a hot kiss to his lips. The boy broke away pretty quickly too, leaving Zoro wishing for more, but not going to say anything about it. He cleared his throat.

"Maybe just one peek."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Surprises

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twenty-second day.**

**ZoLu SanNam**

**Happy reading!**

_**Surprises**_

For some, bizarre, unnerving, and annoying reason, Luffy had wanted to have hot chocolate in the galley and he had wanted the rest of the crew to come along too. So, grudgingly, but bearing some respect towards their air-headed captain, the group had sweated, snorted, growled, snarled, and generally bitched about going into the galley on such a hot day, but had done so all the same. Luffy was bouncing in his chair, front of his shirt undone.

Needless to say, this was earning him a few interested glances on Zoro's behalf. He thought he was being subtle, but, every man and his dog could see where _his _eyes were going. Sanji placed a hot chocolate in front of Nami, and the navigator could barely restrain a smile as the marshmallow shaped like a heart floated on the surface. She really would have to tell Sanji to tone it down a bit, or the others would become suspicious.

Luffy was looking interestedly at her cup, and she quickly put it to her mouth and ate the marshmallow, earning a short twirl and sparkle from Sanji. The chef then placed a cup in front of Robin, and Nami felt a little proud that _hers _didn't have a heart shaped marshmallow in it. Robin was her best friend, but, every girl gets jealous when her boyfriend flirts with someone else. Wait… did she just think of Sanji as a boyfriend? Well, she supposed he was really.

She paused for a moment, thinking everything through as she tapped at the side of her cup, biting her lip. Luffy cheered happily when both he and Zoro received their cups. Zoro's, (surprisingly) had a weeny little marshmallow in it, while Luffy had a few bigger ones. The boy grinned happily before staring at the cup. Not drinking it, not swirling it, just staring. The rest of the crew blinked as the captain just sat there. Zoro raised an eyebrow before leaning over and looking down into the cup. Oh… that was what Luffy was doing. He sat back with a sigh.

"Waiting for them to melt eh?" he asked idly, as he sipped his own hot chocolate. He hated to admit it, but Sanji made damn good hot chocolate… though a dash of rum wouldn't go amiss. But Sanji had confiscated all of Zoro's rum in order to make the trifle.

"_What the fuck is a trifle?" Zoro asked as Sanji snatched the bottle away from him earlier that day._

"_It's a desert. A layer of sponge cake with jam on it and soaked in rum, custard on top of that, jelly, more custard and then cream. You can have the rum back after I have made it." Sanji replied, snorting angrily at Zoro's lack of knowledge about such culinary delights. Zoro crossed his arms._

"_Sounds like a pansy food." he mocked, baiting Sanji purposely. If the bastard was going to steal his rum, then by hell he was gonna try and get it back! Sanji spun around so quick that Zoro didn't have a chance to respond, and the next thing the swordsman knew, he was out on his ass with a closed kitchen door in front of him._

Zoro muttered angrily to himself at the memory. Luffy, noticing that his marshmallows had all melted, picked up the cup and swirled it a little.

"Na Zoro! Look!" he cried and shoved the drink under Zoro's nose. Despite sitting on the table for a few minutes, the stuff was still pretty damn hot, and it coated the front of Zoro's shirt.

"Argh!" he cried, jumping backwards and knocking over his chair in an attempt to get away. It was burning his chest damnit! Zoro waved a hand over his chest, trying to cool it down and finally it did. He turned and glared at Luffy for a minute, but the shock and surprise of the hot chocolate on his skin had made him just want to bloody well laugh… and he didn't know why. Maybe it was Luffy's mixed expressions of shock, and laughter. Maybe it was the fact that Luffy turned around and said instantly to the cup,

"Evil hot chocolate!" and then commenced drinking it all down in one gulp, "I have defeated you!" and then began laughing like a lunatic. And maybe it was the fact that everyone at the table was nearly falling off their own chairs with laughter. Whatever the reason, he let himself laugh. After all, it was Christmas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh. I am quite proud of how this chappie turned out. Might be my favourite. -grin- anyway, don't forget to check out Clarobell and Shiruji-chan's calendars! And forgive Clarobell her late updates, but, shiru and I have been working her like a mule. -wink-**


	23. Candles

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twenty-third day. **

**  
ZoLu SanNam (romantic hopefully)**

Happy reading!

_**Candles**_

Luffy blinked as Sanji lit the candle on the small tray. The chef seemed to be almost humming. On the verge of it. He was grinning, and for once in his life he didn't have a cig in his mouth. Luffy thought this strange for usually Sanji only didn't smoke when he was fighting, or when Chopper told him he had to stop for the day because that would help him to recover a little. Or something like that. Luffy never really listened to those conversations. They were boring.

"Na Sanji? Who're those for?" Luffy asked, leaning away from the candle. Sanji blinked down at Luffy.

"For wonderful Nami-san!" he cried, but no love hearts appeared in his eyes, no sparklies, no nothing. It was a statement. And Sanji was true to it. He didn't have to flirt anymore. Didn't have to do any of these things… but he wanted to. He loved pampering Nami-san as much as he loved getting her thanks. Nami-san was special to him, not doubt, and he wasn't going to waste an opportunity such as this. You see, the rest of the crew, sans Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy, had ventured to the island for a day out, treated to them by Robin. She was feeling a little more jovial this time of year, and so had invited them all out.

Zoro had declined, saying that with all this, and to quote 'Damn Christmas shit', he had neglected to do any serious training and it was ticking him off. Luffy had stayed because Zoro was staying, though he didn't say that was the reason. Nami had declined, saying she wasn't feeling the best, and Sanji had stayed because Nami had stayed. It was an interesting situation, to say the least. And with Christmas eve coming up tomorrow, Sanji had wanted to celebrate a little, alone with his Nami-san. Luffy nodded at the candle and then jumped up, ran to the cupboard and pulled another candle out. Sanji watched as Luffy held it to the flame from Sanji's candle and then dashed out of the kitchen. Sanji blinked and then smiled as he knew where his captain was going.

"Hope he doesn't light Zoro's head on fire…" and then he cackled to himself as images of Zoro running around the ship with a red, instead of green head, flashed through his mind. Gently lifting the candle into his hand, he moved towards Nami's room.

---

"Three thousand and sev-"

"ZORO!" Luffy cried, interrupting him. Zoro paused and gently placed the weight down, so it wouldn't crash through the deck and cause Usopp to go all ape-shit on him when he came back.

"What?" Zoro grunted, turning to Luffy. The boy was holding a candle out to him, the flame dancing in the light breeze. He blinked down at it, and then at Luffy's expression.

"What's this for?" he asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Sanji lit a candle for Nami, so I lit one for you." and he grinned. Zoro blinked before smiling and taking the candle.

"Thanks Luffy." he replied before bending and giving the younger boy a swift kiss. Luffy grinned.

"Ne Zoro, I think I like candles!"

"Me too Luf."

---

"Oh Nami-san!" a cooing voice called through her door. Nami yawned delicately as she sat up in her bed. She hadn't been lying when she didn't feel very well, but Sanji's voice… alibi it made her feel angry at herself for feeling happy to hear Sanji, but she ignored the feeling for now.

"Come in Sanji." she replied. Sanji opened the door and the light of a flickering candle filled the room as he moved down the stairs. Nami blinked.

"A candle?" she asked. Sanji nodded gently as he moved over to her and paused in front of her, smiling for all he was worth. Nami tilted her head and then remembered the passage she had read in Robin's book.

_If a candle is lit, on the twenty third day of the Lord's birthday month, then the giver of the candle must give it to whoever their heart belongs to, and if the receiver accepts the candle with the flame still lit, then the love is requited. But if the flame has gone out before the candle has been given, then the giver is not allowed to relight it, and the love is unrequited._

Nami smiled, and slowly reached out a hand and took the candle.

"Thank you Sanji-kun."

Both candles continued flickering well into the night, and when the rest of the crew returned, the flames were still dancing on the wind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, changed my mind. This drabble is my new fave. The legend of the candle isn't real... well, I don't think it is. I kinda made it up. lol. Hope it was sweet though. Reviews please!**


	24. Merry Christmas

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twenty fourth day. Christmas Eve everyone! Or, it was supposed to be updated then, but, I'm not coming on. I am going to watch some carols on TV. Anyhoo. Hope you like the drabble, and before Chrissy, don't forget to check out Shiru and Clarobell's calendars- They're fantaslimastic!**

**ZoLu SanNam**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Merry Christmas**_

Luffy shot up in his hammock, and looked around the room. They were missing out! It was Christmas Eve! They couldn't sleep through this! Jumping out of his bed, Luffy ran around the room, either slapping, poking, yelling or kissing (in Zoro's case) the other members of the room, awake. Poor things. Finally, sleepy eyed, grumpy, and generally tee-d off male members of the straw hat crew, stood before their captain. Luffy grinned widely.

"Today's Christmas Eve!" he cried happily. Zoro snorted and went back to bed. Usopp and Chopper cheered and Sanji looked ready to kill.

"You… woke me up, at five in the morning to tell me that it's Christmas eve!" Sanji yelled, about ready to strangle the poor kid. Zoro watched the two carefully, before yawning. If Sanji made a move towards Luffy, then Luffy could defend himself, and if not… meh, Luffy was rubber. He would survive all the same. Needless to say, Luffy was kicked through the wall and straight into Nami and Robin's room. The two women sat bolt upright and glared down at the poor captain. Luffy grinned sheepishly up at them.

"It's Christmas eve!" he defended.

---

Later that day, some very grumpy and tired straw hats were moping around the deck in the incredible heat. It was the worst day so far, and it was killing everyone. The devil fruit users, because of their slightly tougher nature, weren't feeling it as bad, except for Chopper. Having lived in the snow all his life, and having a large amount of fur, he was panting heavily and lying upon the deck while Zoro idly fanned him with a large palm leaf that had blown onto the deck that morning.

Luffy sat beside his first mate, his eyes following the motion of the makeshift fan before he turned and saw Usopp laying on the deck, splayed out. For once, the marksman had given up his modesty, and pulled his overalls down to his waist, exposing his tanned chest and stomach to the sun. Luffy watched him interestedly for a few minutes before turning back to Zoro, who seemed to be almost pouting, but trying to hide it.

Shaking his head, Luffy nuzzled Zoro's shoulder and bearing a smile, the swordsman waved the leaf at him. Sanji was creeping ever closer to Nami, who was wearing only her bikini, and the chef planned on getting a good look before she went inside again. Not that he hadn't had a good look last night in the candlelight, but, well… watching Nami-san, so at peace, was more of an experience.

He chuckled to himself as he watched, until Nami turned around and glared at him and then the chef took off, Nami and her invincible fist of doom, running after him. Vague sounds of Sanji in pain and Nami's yells of 'pervert' could be heard. Despite being a couple, Nami was still pretty violent towards her boyfriend. But then the sounds quietened down, and suddenly the kitchen became off limits. Zoro hated to think what the mess in there would be like. Frowning ruggedly, but blushing all the same, he turned back to find Luffy blinking at him.

"What?" he asked, waving the leaf over Chopper, who hummed in delight.

"Nothing, just watching you." Luffy replied, tilting his head and smiling. Zoro blinked for a minute before glancing at Chopper and then bumping his head against Luffy's. The boy chuckled happily and then jumped up.

"Oi, where're you going?" Zoro asked, a little upset that Luffy was leaving. Upset? Who was upset? Tough, big, manly man Zoro would never show that he was upset… but Luffy could see that he was.

"To plan something." Luffy replied. Zoro blinked. That had been an unexpected and intelligent response.

"Oh? What?"

"Tonight! We have to count down to Christmas!"

"But… sleeping until Christmas day is better, and if you don't sleep, Santa won't come." Zoro replied, turning back to Chopper. Luffy blinked in horror.

"Really!?" he squeaked. Zoro nodded. Suddenly Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Robin (Sanji and Nami were still busy) found themselves down in their beds. Zoro found he had an extra person in his. A rubber Luffy was snuggled up next to him.

"Umm… why are we in bed at 11 in the morning?" Usopp inquired idly from his hammock.

"Zoro said that if we sleep, then Santa will come!" Luffy cried, twisting on the couch to look over at the marksman. Usopp blinked.

"Oh."

"And then tomorrow will come sooner, and we can all say MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Luffy cried, waving his arms around like a windmill. Zoro grabbed those rubber arms and pulled them down by Luffy's side.

"You're gonna knock me out." he growled. Luffy pouted.

"Sorry Zoro!" and he grinned, barely noticing that Usopp and Chopper had snuck their way out, and Robin had simply began reading some books in her cabin. Zoro shook his head.

"Never mind, just… lie down and go to sleep." he muttered, yawning. Luffy grinned and did so.

"Usopp and Chopper are so mean." he commented.

"Why?" Zoro asked, half asleep already.

"They snuck out. I know they have." and he pouted forcefully. Zoro's eyes shot open and he sat up, glanced around the room before tackling Luffy onto the couch. Christmas, had come early for the captain and his first mate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Desserts

_**Christmas Calendar**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or the creation itself**_

**Twenty-fifth day! Merry christmas everyone! Thankyou for reviewing and here is your last drabble. Hope it is not too sappy.**

**ZoLu SanNam**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Desserts**_

Christmas day was here at last! Luffy had enthusiastically awoken everyone… again. But this time, they didn't seem to mind. The Christmas spirit had sunk into them, and they were feeling very excited as well. Everyone was happy, and the group had a nice breakfast. They spent the morning trying to restrain Luffy from running into the town and shouting Merry Christmas at everyone.

After all, a pirate running up to you and yelling 'Merry Christmas!' in your face was a little confronting and confusing. Then, at lunch time, the gang cruised on up to the Christmas tree and each sat down to unwrap their gifts. Nami squealed in delight when she opened the box with the earrings inside from Luffy, and Zoro had to seriously restrain himself from tackling Luffy to the ground when he opened his present of a gold chain necklace with a silver sword on the end, complete with a Japanese inscription of his name on the tiny handle, and a sheath that could be tied onto it, or taken off.

Luffy had to fight hard to wait until that night so he could have the treats Sanji had been all too pleased to make. The other straw hats had offered to go out for dinner, but Sanji would have none of it. Cooking for Christmas was one of his favourite things it turned out. So, he had been cooking all day (except at the unwrapping time), making various things. Zoro had even snuck in and offered to make something.

He ended up making the little plum puddings, which tradition dictated that small gifts would be hidden inside each one. Now when it did come time for the dinner, the main meal was absolute gorgeous. Luffy was literally drooling when he saw it. Even Nami seemed slightly surprised by the effort Sanji had made for Christmas. The chef grinned happily at all the remarks he received about how nice the spread was, and that they couldn't wait for the desert.

Trifle for dessert, and Zoro had plenty of this, his rum making it taste even better. He was kind of happy he had let Sanji have it now. But, then the finally bit came, and he had to make sure that everything went according to plan. Casually, Zoro made sure that Luffy had the right plum pudding and then when the boy did, asked him to come outside with him. Sanji had already done the same with Nami, so the others of the crew didn't care less. Luffy pouted at his pudding, but Zoro said he could bring it with him. So, now there they were. Standing behind the Merry's figurehead and watching as fireworks flashed over the town.

"Umm… don't swallow it whole Luffy." Zoro muttered. Luffy blinked at him and then at the pudding before nibbling at the side and then biting into it. He paused as his teeth collided with something solid. The tink reverberated slightly and Zoro winced as Luffy began pulling the chain from the small desert and then revealed the thing that Zoro had hidden in there earlier. Luffy gazed at it as it glinted in the light before him.

"Do- do you like it?" Zoro asked, running a hand over the back of his neck, "It's okay if you don't. I just thought…"

"Na Zoro…" Luffy whispered, his eyes glinting as it turned before him, "It's beautiful." and he slipped it over his neck and then grinned at Zoro before latching onto the swordsman's neck and kissing him. The ring dangled between them, the small carving of a straw hat, sitting atop the handle of a sword that Luffy was sure was Wadau, made the boy so happy he could barely find the words to thank Zoro.

He knew it wasn't asking to marry him, or anything like that. It was just a gesture from Zoro that he cared. That he loved Luffy, and wanted to be with him for a long time. The captain could see that coming true. The other side of the ship, there was a similar scene. Nami was gazing at the ocean while Sanji stood beside her, his hand resting on top of hers on the railing, and a finger resting on top of the small gold ring he had hidden inside the pudding earlier that day.

Yes, this Christmas had been one of the best for all of them. A strange one to say the least, but a good one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Merry Christmas To All, And To All A Good Night!**_


End file.
